Saving Stiles Season One
by rooster135
Summary: She was born to save him, she was born to love him. She can love no one else. Wendy McCall was supposed to die in the womb, her brother was not suppose to have a twin sister. What does this have to do with his best friend Stiles? Please Review. (:
1. Episode One Part One

Chapter one

Wendy McCall has always been different and there was one particular reason for that: she could see the future but. . . they've always been about one person. She dreamed about meeting him before she actually met him, she dreamed about his mom dying, and she dreamed about the night things changed fro all of them but, as per usual, it mostly just came to her in pieces. She had to figure out what they meant for herself. Her brown eyes snapped open. He was here.

Wendy had been in love with Stiles Stilinski since before she even knew it and she could always sense when ever he was in the vicinity. The only other person knew about her abilities and her feelings for Stiles was her twin brother, Scott, who just happened to be best friends with Stiles as well. Everything was starting to unravel and this was only the beginning.

She threw the book off her stomach and jumped out of bed. She climbed out of her window and moved swiftly up to the roof like a cat stalking its prey. She positioned herself in her favorite spot and waited there patiently with a grin as she watched Stiles climb onto the roof. He jumped at the sight of her sitting there and scrambled to catch himself, to hold on to something, but only managed to get his foot caught in the trellis causing him to fall backwards. Wendy grinned when she heard him yell, knowing he wasn't seriously injured, but then she heard her brother yell as well.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" she heard Scott exclaim.

"You should be asking your sister that," Stiles said as she jumped down off of the roof, wiping dirt off her pants. "You weren't answering your phones. Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator," Scott said and Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey, now would be a perfect time to practice that Spider-man kiss you always wanted to try. Wanna?" Wendy whispered seductively in his ear.

Stiles was so startled by that his foot slipped out of the trellis and he fell to the ground.

"Now, who's laughing?" she giggled and he just responded with a glare.

"Anyways. . . Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police," Stiles told Scott and Wendy.

"For what?" the twins asked.

"They found a body in the woods," Stiles said.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No, a body of water. . . yes, dumbass, a dead body," Stiles said sarcastically and Wendy snorted.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties," Stiles said.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part. . . they only found half! We're going," Stiles said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Wendy told him.

"Come on! Wendy, please, come!" Stiles said and proceeded to give her puppy dog eyes.

Wendy sighed. He knew very well that she could not resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but I end up getting murdered I'm totally haunting your ass," she said mock glaring at him.

"You can totally haunt my ass," Stiles said with a triumphant grin and then fell when he realized what he said. "Wait, no, don't!"

Moments later, the trio entered the Beacon Hills preserve, which they should not be entering after dark.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles told him. "Besides it's our last night of freedom."

"It's true, Scottie, you do," Wendy said looking at her brother with grin and then proceeded to catch up with Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow. . . " Scott told them.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott said. "In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles said.

"What a great way to support your best friend," Wendy said, equally sarcastic. "I'm feeling the love here. Don't worry, Scottie, I believe in you."

"I'm all about the support," Stiles replied.

"You're all about the sarcasm, you mean," she replied.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that," Stiles said.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Wendy asked.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles replied.

Wendy turned to him and gave him a chilling look.

"I'm going to haunt you, for. the. rest. of. your. life."

She was so serious about the threat, that it scared Stiles to his very core. Actually, she scared him like that on a daily basis.

"Uh, yeah, noted," Stiles said, nervously.

She turned away from him, grinning. She did her best to make him feel nervous, it was almost like it was her job to do so. . . plus, it was just so much fun watching him squirm.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott spoke up.

The three of them raced up the paths, Scott falling slowly behind. Wendy was much faster than her brother due to the fact that she didn't have asthma so she managed to keep up with Stiles. She came up behind him, her breath tickling the back of his neck with Scott behind her as they came close to a clearing where yellow police tape marked off a perimeter under floodlights.

Grinning, Stiles looked to Wendy and Scott, who couldn't help but smile back. It was kind of thrilling, the thought that they could be caught at any time. Crouching low, they circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. They froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet were momentarily visible as the zipper was pulled closed and officers lifted the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked.

"No, they would have called off the search by now," Wendy told her brother.

"Come on," Stiles said.

They retreated from the perimeter and back into the dark of the woods. As they trekked up a hill, Stiles paused causing Wendy to run into his back and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still. Her heart rate sped up from the thrill of the contact. Below, flashlight beams scoured the shadows, the police searching just ahead. Unable to stand still, Stiles raced forward, and Wendy followed after him.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scott called but they didn't hear him.

Stiles and Wendy disappeared up ahead but then they realized that they had left Scott behind so they slowed to look back when barking spun them around again. Fanged teeth snapped ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling onto his ass, pulling Wendy down with him as his arm was still wrapped around her waist. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing them apart.

"Stay right there!" a state trooper yelled.

Flashlights beamed into their eyes and they put their hands up in the air as large threatening figures came forward.

"Hold on, hold on, these little delinquents belong to me and Melissa McCall," Sheriff Stilinski said, stepping into the light past the growling search dogs.

Stiles and Wendy shrunk underneath his glare.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"No. . .not the boring ones," Stiles replied.

"And where's your other partner in crime?" he asked his son.

"Who Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school," Stiles told his father.

"Scott? You out there?" the sheriff called out. "Alright, I'm taking you back to your car where you will take her home and when I get home we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy."

"I don't even think he knows what the means," Wendy said, recalling the time he tried to read her diary.

"How did he rope you into this?" he asked her. "You usually stay out of trouble."

"He gave me the puppy dog eyes," she muttered with a sigh.

"It's always gets her," Stiles said with a smile. "She thinks I'm adorable."

"No, I think you're an idiot," she shot back at him. "And you would do something idiotic to get yourself hurt."

"Well, don't think that I'm not going to tell your mother about this, Wendy," the sheriff told her.

"Damn you and your puppy dog eyes, Stilinski," she said with a groan.

After Stiles dropped her off at her house, she slipped into Scott's room and awaited nervously for her brother to return home. She couldn't believe that she let Stiles talk her into this. What if Scott was dead? Just as she was about to really freak out, he entered his bedroom through the window. She gasped when she saw him covered in dirt and blood.

"Scott! Are you alright?" Wendy asked rushing to his side, where she saw the blood was coming from.

She raised his shirt and hoodie, gasping when she saw the huge bite mark on his side.

"Can you help me bandage this?" he asked her and she swore then that she was going to kill Stiles Stilinski.

The next morning, she wore her new clothing that her best friend, Lydia Martin, bought her and she put it on with trepidation. After last night she was still pretty worried about her brother and now she had to prepare for her first day back at school. She had on a purple long sleeve peplum shirt with a tight black skirt and black heels to match. She hated wearing stuff like this, it made her uncomfortable especially when she had to show off her legs. She'd rather wear skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt with her boots but Lydia was trying to force her out of her comfort zone.

"You're a beautiful woman, you should show it off," she always told her.

"I don't want to show it off," she muttered in the mirror.

She left her down in dark waves of curls and didn't even try to put on makeup. It was one of the one of the things that Lydia allowed her to do today. Apparently she really didn't need make up and she looked hot with her hair down. Wendy pulled on the skirt, grimacing, and left her room with her bag hung loosely over her shoulder. She met her brother downstairs and jaw dropped when he saw her.

"No, go change!" he told her.

"I gladly will if you tell Lydia that," she told him, shutting him up.

She slid into the passenger's seat of Stiles' jeep, her brother in the backseat. Wendy turned to Stiles to see him gaping at her.

"Y-y-you're. . . " Stiles stuttered.

"If you finish that sentence, I will kill you," Scott told him.

"A girl!" Stiles exclaimed and Scott face palmed.

"OH, thanks, I didn't notice!" Wendy said sarcastically. "Was it the boobs or the vagina that gave it away?"

It was silent the whole ride to school, Wendy staring moodily out the window. They arrived just in time for the bell to ring but Stiles was begging to see Scott's bite wound. They were walking up to the school when Scott stopped, putting down his bag. He pulled up his shirt a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his lower side.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, incredulous. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott replied.

"And I saw the bite myself, I bandaged the wound," Wendy told him.

"No, you didn't," Stiles scoffed.

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"How do you know what I saw?"

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years," Stiles told him.

"Maybe they returned," she said with a mysterious smile/

"I don't think so," Stiles said. "There are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body," Scott told him.

"You what?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're way too excited about this, Stiles. I'm concerned," Wendy said. "You might just be a psychopath after all."

"What do you mean after all? Who else thinks I'm a psychopath?" Stiles asked. "It's not Lydia is it?"

"Anyways, I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month," Scott said.

"Yeah, that's freaking awesome and no, I'm not a psychopath. This is seriously the best thing that's happened since. . . " Stiles said trailing off as Lydia walked by. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin, who's walking toward us right now."

Wendy rolled her eyes as her best friend strutted towards them with her usually of arrogance. She walked like she was on a freaking runway show.

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look - - " Stiles said as she ignored him, taking Wendy, and walking away. ". . .like you're going to ignore me."

Wendy sent Stiles an apologetic look over her shoulder as she walked into the school with her female best friend.

"I told you, that outfit looks great on you," Lydia told her.

"I feel like I'm in hell," Wendy told her as the boys in the hallway leered at her.

"Oh, don't be melodramatic," Lydia said, flicking her hair back from her face.

"That's like telling you not to wearing makeup," Wendy replied and stormed down the hallway in a dramatic fashion with her hair flying behind her.

Wendy walked into first period English, taking the desk behind Stiles. She was about to open her mouth to talk to him when the teacher walked in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," Mr. Curtis said, his back faced to the class. "I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

"What?" Wendy whispered in Stiles' ear, who jumped having not seen her sit behind him.

"I don't know anything about that," Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim," Mr. Curtis continued.

Wendy was going over the syllabus when the door opened, causing her and the rest of the class to look up. The principal came with a new student and introduced her as Allison Argent. Wendy watched as she sat down beside her brother. Scott turned around and gave her a pen. She looked at them in confusion. Did she ask for a pen? She shrugged and turned back to the syllabus.

The day passed much too slowly for Wendy's liking. She nearly cheered out loud when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Lydia had told her that she could switch shoes by the end of the school day. She took off her shoes, which had been killing her, and practically ran to her locker. Scott's happened to be next to hers so was Stiles so it wasn't too surprising to find them there.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked his sister.

"These shoes are killer. Seriously," she said as she pulled out her worn out purple converses from her locker and Stiles let out a gasp when she leaned against him. "Hold me up so I can put these shoes on."

"T-t-that's not really a good idea," Stiles squeaked, his face red and moved his hands upward but stopped suddenly.

"Dude! I said hold me up, not grab my boobs!" Wendy exclaimed as she finished putting on her shoes then turned to him with glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my hands. . . they slipped!" Stiles exclaimed and she laughed at the sight of him, breaking her serious stance.

"You're face is hilarious," she said patting his chest with a snort and he breathed a sigh of relief, turning around.

They turned to look at Scott, who had apparently been looking at Allison the entire time. She was currently talking to Lydia and her asshat of a boyfriend, Jackson Whitmore when Harley walked up to them.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Harley asked.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," Stiles said.

"Well, thank you Stiles," Wendy said with a smile.

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" Harley asked him and Wendy snorted.

"Lydia's a long term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her," Stiles replied.

"Well, I don't think New Girl's that pretty. Scott, you think she's pretty? Scott?" Harley asked him.

It was only known to her that Harley had the hugest crush on her brother, not that he's noticed. He didn't even blink now, his attention consumed by Allison. Wendy could sympathize with the other girl as she was in the same situation with Stiles.

"I'd take that as a yes," Stiles said.

"Hey, Scott!" Wendy exclaimed, waving at him but he didn't even turn around. "Alright, Stiles and I are off to have wild and passionate sex. See you later."

She had grabbed Stiles' hand, about to pull him away, when Scott turned to her, glaring. She just grinned at him, dropping Stiles' hand.

"Ugh," Stiles said. "You can't just give hope to a guy like that and then just take it away, it's enough to make any guy insane."

"Oh, please," Wendy said sarcastically.

"Are you coming to practice?" Stiles asked her.

"Don't I always?" she asked him.

A whistle blows as the Lacrosse Team's assistant coach gathered the team on the field. Wendy climbed up the bleachers to go sit by Allison and Lydia. She grinned at Allison as she sat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Wendy McCall, Lydia's best friend in the whole world and no, I don't normally dress like this," she told her.

"I'm Allison Argent, I think I have you in my English," she said, greeting her with a warm smile. "And let me guess, jeans and a t-shirt."

"How'd you know?" Wendy asked with a dramatic gasp.

"Lucky guess," she said with a laugh.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you have fantastic legs," Lydia said. "Besides Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Really? You're not messing with me," Wendy asked her best friend and Lydia shook her head.

"Who's that?" Allison asked, pointing to Wendy's brother and she was more focused on practice.

"That's my brother, Scott," she said with a smile.

"Twins?" Allison asked her.

"Yeah, I thank God everyday that I didn't get the uneven jaw line," she said looking up towards the sky with her hands pressed together. "And also that I'm the prettier one."

Allison let out a snort.

"You certainly have the flare the dramatics," she said.

"Yes, yes, she does," Lydia agreed.

"Says the girl who walks like a runway model every day," Wendy replied.

Suddenly the whistle blew, signaling the start of practice. Wendy watched in concern as her brother cowered on the ground. What the hell? One of the bigger players charged forward as he was given the ball. He hurled the ball toward the goal. Still reeling, Scott looked up too late as the ball soared toward him and bounced right off his helmet and into the net. Wendy winced as the team and Coach Finstock laughed.

When the whistle blew again, he was ready and the next player was given the ball. The player fired it right at the goal and she was surprised when her brother actually caught the ball. He caught the ball and he had moved startlingly fast to catch it. He continued to do so for the next few throws. The three girls sit forward, watching with interest.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said.

"Very good," Wendy said suspiciously.

Jackson pushed to the head of the line, making it his turn to throw the ball. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangled his lacrosse stick. The assistant tossed the ball up, Jackson launched forward, catching the ball and spun around to fire it at the goal. Scott moved with supernatural precision. The ball landed right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Wendy was shocked at first but grinned when she saw Stiles hollering and jumping on the bench. Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well. Wendy laughed as she watched her brother whirl the stick.

After practice, the three of them returned to the woods to search for Scott's lost inhaler, retracing his steps with Stiles and his sister following behind him.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing.. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things," Scott said searching the ground.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott replied.

"I don't have any. . . " Stiles said as he pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"OH, so that's where I put the last piece," she said grabbing it out of his hand, unwrapping it, and popping it into her mouth.

"Why? Why did you put gum in my pocket?" Stiles asked her.

"Duh, so I could have it for later," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Anyways," he said shaking his head. "All this started with the bite?"

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER," Scott said.

"Yeah, but you didn't listen to me," Wendy said with a role of her eyes.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, turning to him.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called . . . lycanthropy," Stiles told him and Wendy groaned.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad," Scott asked and Wendy looked at him in disbelief.

"It is. But only once a month," Stiles told him.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, looking at his sister.

"Don't look at me, my monthly is called menstruation," Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"On the night of a full moon," Stiles said.

Scott looked at him, still confused. Wendy shook her head, in disbelief that she was related to him. A second later he finally got it.

"You're an ass," Scott said.

"Yeah, that's true," she said with a grin.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles said.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott said.

"I know! You're a werewolf," Stiles said and Scott glared at him. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

"And Scott, there's always been something wrong with you," Wendy told her brother. "Your jaw line."

Stiles snorted with laughter while Scott glared at the both of them. He continued the search for his inhaler.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler. . ." Scott trailed off.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks," Scott said.

Wendy froze when she looked up and saw a mysterious stranger standing a few feet away. Stiles and her both tapped Scott on the arm, bring his attention to the man. Wendy couldn't help but find him incredibly handsome but she was not attracted to him, not like she was with Stiles and only Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. "This is private property."

"Sorry, we didn't know," Stiles said.

The man just stared at Scott, barely even noticing Stiles.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you," Scott asked.

As they turned to go, the man tossed an object to Scott. It was his inhaler. When he looked up, the man was already walking away.

"Come on, I have to get to work," Scott told them.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us," Stiles said and Scott didn't know. "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him," Stiles said.

"Actually, it was 6 years ago," Wendy said.

"Whatever," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said.

That night as Wendy went to sleep, she had a dream, and as per usual it was about Stiles. Scott had Stiles pushed up against the wall of his bedroom, his eyes were yellow, and he had claws. Wendy's eyes snapped open, bright and purple, as she gasped for air but as she slowly regained control off her breathing they returned to normal. In that moment, she realized something. Scott was a werewolf. What was she?


	2. Episode One Part Two

Chapter two

Two days later, Wendy sat in the bleachers with Allison and Lydia again. She kept an eye on her brother, who still had no clue what he was, and wondered where the hell Stiles was. She hadn't realized that her leg was moving incessantly until Allison put a hand on her leg.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I don't see Stiles. . .never mind."

She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Stiles coming onto the field. Allison smirked when she realized why she was so nervous.

"Do you like that guy?" Allison asked her. "The one talking to your brother?"

"Stiles?" Wendy asked her. "Noooo. Why do you ask?"

"You were kind of freaking out that you couldn't find him," Allison asked.

Wendy let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, fine, yes. He's been my best friend for nearly all my life and I've been in love with him for nearly that amount of time," Wendy said with a sigh.

"Why haven't you told him?" Allison asked.

"Because he's in love with someone else," she said sadly, looking at Lydia, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Oh," Allison said sadly. "I'm sure you can find someone else, maybe."

"He's the only guy that I will ever love," she said seriously.

Before Allison could say anything else the whistle blew and the game began. The pace was fast and brutal. When the ball got passed to Scott, Jackson came right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacked down on his gloves, Scott stumbled forward and slammed to the ground, kicking up dirt around him. The whistles stopped the play. Jackson stood over Scott, glowering down at him as he picked the ball up with a gloved hand. Scott pushed himself up off the ground.

Coach gave the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson found themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the assistant coach to drop the ball. At the whistle, Scott moved with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

Scott charged the length of the field. Defense lashed out with their sticks, but he parried expertly. Jackson caught up and made a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him - - Scott twisted his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flipped forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirled around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie, and right into the net.

Wendy's mouth opened in shock as the crowd in the bleachers roared with cheering, Allison on her feet along with everyone else, everyone except Stiles. They shared a dumbfounded look with on another as everyone cheered.

"McCall, get over here!" the coach yelled.

He trotted over to him, everyone watching with trepidation.

"What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" he demanded.

"No, coach," Scott replied.

"Then what the hell was that?" Coach asked.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot," Scott told him.

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting lineup," Coach told him.

Cheers erupted around him as team members slapped him on the back and knocked his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Wendy's and Stiles' worried looks. Wendy walked down the bleachers to Stiles.

"He's a werewolf," she whispered to him.

"Yeah, probably," Stiles said and then turned to face her. "I'll pick you up after school. We've got some research to do."

"What? You think by putting werewolf into Google you'll know everything?" Wendy asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said.

"Let's stop by the town library before we go to your house," Wendy told him with a roll of her eyes.

They spent most of the evening at his house researching: flipping through books and going through dozens of websites and articles. Fingers clicked furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounced from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face. He paused when he heard Wendy say his name.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around and found her asleep across his bed with a book across his chest.

His eyes widened. Was she dreaming about him? He blushed furiously when she let out a moan, clutching his sheets. He stared at her and jumped when someone knocked on his door. It was probably nothing, Stiles decided. Wendy sat up in alarm, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She saw Stiles rush to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information," Stiles said.

As Scott took off his jacket, Stiles started grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

"How much Adderral have you had today?" Scott asked him.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen," Stiles said.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" he asked.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale - - " Stiles told him.

"The guy from the woods. . ." Scott trailed off questioningly.

"Yeah, but that's not it," Stiles said.

"What then?" he asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore," he said, about to read from one of the books. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading and - - Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them," Stiles told him.

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No, werewolves," Wendy and Stiles said together.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour," he told them.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible," Stiles told him.

"So, I made a good shot," Scott said.

"Scott, you haven't been good all summer, no offense. So, how are you that good, all of a sudden?" Wendy asked him.

"The way you moved - - the speed, your reflexes - - people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night," he told him.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott asked him.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight," Stiles said.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked.

"We're trying to help," Wendy told him.

"With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your blood lust will be at its peak," Stiles said.

"Blood lust?" he asked.

"Your urge to kill," Stiles replied.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott told him.

"You need to hear this, the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her," Stiles said grabbing Scott's jacket, pulling his cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that," Scott demanded.

This scene suddenly felt very familiar to her and in a flip second she remembered why. It was nearly the same scene from her dream and it was unfolding right in front of her. She felt her heart skip in her chest.

"Give me that!" Scott yelled.

Stiles looked up to see Scott's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanked the phone out of his but before he could shove Stiles against the wall, Wendy stepped in front of him. Before he knew what he was doing he was swinging his arm out, striking her against the face. She fell to the floor, her nose bleeding. He shoved Stiles against the wall, pulling back before striking him, but instead of hitting him he hit the chair; sending it flying across the room.

"I didn't mean to do that," Scott said, starting to help Stiles up but he flinched back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry."

Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurried out. Stiles rushed to Wendy's side and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, gonna need some tissues though," Wendy told him and he winced.

"I think it's starting to bruise," Stiles said.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Do you feel like going to the party?" Stiles asked her.

"Why not? It's not like my nose is bleeding or anything," Wendy said sarcastically.

The party was in full swing when the two slipped into the party. They scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Scott. They looked past the drunken, dancing teenagers but could not find him.

"He doesn't seem to be here yet," Stiles told her. "I'll get some drinks while we wait."

He disappeared into the wave of hormonal teenagers, leaving her waiting for him. She was by herself until Lydia walked up to her.

"And here I thought you would never be caught dead at a high school party," Lydia said and then she gasped when she saw Wendy's bruised nose. "What happened to your nose?"

Wendy smiled. She had spent the entire ride here trying to come up with a plausible story for what happened and she had found one.

"I had ended up staying late at the library, and I was waiting outside for Stiles to come pick me up when I got mugged," she told her with a reassuring smile.

"And he just punched you in the nose?" Lydia asked her.

"Well, that happened after the attempted mugging. I kicked him in the gonads and he reacted by punching me in the face. Luckily, Stiles showed up," Wendy replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright and you're lucky your nose isn't broken," she replied. "And gonads? Really? You know, I don't think I ever heard you say penis."

"I've said it, I can say it. I can totally say it," Wendy said scoffing.

"Then say it," Lydia said, challenging her.

"P-p-pernis," Wendy stuttered, her cheeks red.

"What's a pernis? That's not even a word," Lydia said with a sigh.

It was at that moment that Stiles came with the drinks and he was startled to see Lydia. He grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles greeted a little too eagerly.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned and walked away. Stiles sighed and handed her a drink.

"Well, at least she acknowledged me," Stiles said.

"She rolled her eyes at you," she told him.

"Yeah, and I say that's progress," Stiles said.

Wendy rolled her eyes and took her sip of her drink but spat it out a moment later. She glared at Stiles.

"This is beer," Wendy told him.

"Crap, I forgot you hate beer," he said and took the cup from her, handing it off to someone else.

When Scott finally arrived Wendy nudged him in the side when he walked in with Allison. They nodded at each other and kept a close eye on the werewolf as he danced with Allison. They were talking with their friend Harley when Scott rushed passed them. They hurried through the crowd and rushed out the door just in time to see Allison getting in the car with Derek Hale.

Stiles drove like crazy to get to their house with Wendy gripping the seat tightly. He pulled up to the house and jumped out of the car. They burst into the house, running up the stairs, and began pounding on the door.

"Go away!" Scott yelled.

"Scott, it's us!" Stiles yelled.

The door opened an inch, but only an inch.

"Let us in, Scott, we can help," Wendy said.

"No," Scott growled. "Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home - - "

"She's fine. We saw her get a ride," Stiles said. "She's totally fine."

"Stiles, I think I know who it is," Scott said.

"Just let us in and we can talk," Wendy said.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods," Scott said.

"Scott. . ." Stiles said after a moment of silence. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

They heard nothing from the other side but the sound of an opening window.

"We need to check on Allison," Wendy told Stiles.

They arrived in front of Allison's house and rang the doorbell until her mother answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent, we're friends from school and we just wanted to make sure Allison made it home safely from the party. Her date ,my brother, got sick, and had to leave. We were just checking to see if she got a ride," Wendy told her.

"Allison! It's for you!" her mother called and the two of them sighed in relief at sight of her at the top of the stairs.

"Nice cover," Stiles said as they drove away.

"Yes, well, had to think quickly otherwise you probably would have something stupid," Wendy told him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and then he let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"I usually am," Wendy said.

They drove around for hours until the light from the rising sun began to peak in the sky. They found him walking by the side of the road when Stiles pulled up beside him. Wendy climbed into the back seat, allowing Scott to slide into the passenger's seat. It was silent for a moment until Scott spoke up.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles said.

"She probably hates me now," Scott said with a groan.

"You're a werewolf and you're seriously worried about a girl right now? You need to sort out your priorities," Wendy told her brother.

"I doubt that she hates you. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology.. Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and tell her the fact that you're a freaking werewolf," Stiles said, looking over at his best friend who glared at him. "Okay, bad idea. . hey, we'll get through this."

"Yeah, because you have us," She said giving her brother a loud kiss on his cheek and he groaned, wiping off the saliva.

"You just had to make it weird," Scott told his sister who grinned.

"That's my job and don't you forget it," she said.


	3. Episode Two Part One

Chapter Three

Being his twin, his other half, it was Wendy's job to worry about Scott especially now that he was a werewolf who happened to be dating the daughter of a werewolf hunter. Wendy had theorized that Allison had no clue what her dad actually did for a living but decided to keep a close eye on her anyway. Now, here she was sitting next to Stiles instead of next to Allison and Lydia. The two of them watched as the coach egged on her brother to move faster and then suddenly he slammed into Jackson causing them to both to collapse on the field. Wendy shared a wide eyed look with Stiles and the two of them rushed over to him.

"I can't control it," Scott said, breathing and grunting heavily. "It's happening."

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on," Stiles said.

Stiles and Wendy took each of his arms, dragging him away from the fields, and into the locker room. They tried to see if he was okay but he growled at the both of them to get away. His eyes glowed yellow and his fangs were out. Stiles scrambled back, gripping Wendy's arms. They run as Scott leaped onto the lockers in pursuit. Scott jumped higher up into the rafters, following the duo and snarling. Wendy grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall, standing in front of Stiles, and hit her brother in the face. It was enough to knock Scott's transformation back, and return Scott to himself.

"Stiles? Wendy? What happened?" he asked.

Wendy dropped the fire extinguisher as Stiles tore off his gloves.

"You tried to kill us and Wendy stopped you with fire extinguisher. Bad-ass, by the way," Stiles said.

Stiles then proceed to explain to Scott how his anger and a rapid heart rate will force a shift.

"But that's lacrosse," Scott said. "It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday," Stiles said.

"I'm first line," he replied.

"Not anymore," Stiles and Wendy said in unison.

Later that evening Scott walked into his room with Wendy in his footsteps as he flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Wendy threw herself into one of the chairs as she texted Stiles.

"It's going to be fine, Scottie," Wendy told her brother.

"How do you know?" Scott asked her.

"Haven't you heard? I'm kind of psychic," she said sarcastically.

"Only when it concerns Stiles," Scott replied and proceed to make kissy faces at her.

She scowled and threw one of his dirty shirts at him just as their mother walked into the room.

"What mature children I have," Melissa McCall said wistfully.

"Hey, I am more mature than he is," she replied.

"Well, anyways, late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game," Melissa said.

"Oh, mom, you can't," Scott said with a groan.

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come one, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely," she said and then noticed Scott's worried expression and the bags under his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed," he told his mother.

"Just stress? Nothing else?" she asked.

"Homework," he told her.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Melissa asked her son, afraid of the answer.

"Right now?" he asked.

He sent her sister a pleading look to help him out but she just raised her hand, enjoying the scene before her way too much. The answer was not what their mother was expecting.

"Have you ever taken drugs?" she asked him.

"Have you?" he countered.

Wendy sniggered as their mother began to slowly back out of the room, not answering that question. She got up to say goodbye.

"Bye, mamma," she said kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do the drugs."

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Melissa told her daughter.

"But today is not that day," Wendy said with a grin.

She went back into Scott's room to see him video chatting with Stiles. She grinned as she leaned over Scott's shoulder.

"Holy Moley, it's Stiles!" she greeted with a teasing grin.

"Wish you would stop calling me that," he said with a sigh.

"Never," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, what did you find out?" Scott asked him.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder," Stiles replied.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool," Stiles said and Wendy agreed with him whole heartedly.

"But is going to play?" the teenage werewolf asked.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday," he replied.

Scott hung his head in frustration and Wendy clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. When they looked back at the computer, they saw the weird expression on their best friend's face.

"What?" they asked, using twin speak.

Stiles typed back to him that it looked like someone was standing behind them. They turned around to see Derek Hale darkening his doorway. Derek lunged for Scott and threw him up against the wall, pushing Wendy away from him.

"I saw you on the field," Derek said.

"Let go of him!" Wendy said angrily, grabbing at his shoulder, but he just ignored her.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone," Derek snapped.

"But - they didn't see anything! I s-swear, I-" Scott said nervously.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm going to kill you myself," he told him and vanished out of Scott's window.

Wendy turned to her brother, checking to see if he was okay.

"What a rude asshole," Wendy said angrily. "He's right though, you can't play in that game on Friday."

"Finstock won't let me not play," Scott told her.

"I don't think have a choice, Scott. I'd rather not be left without a twin," she told him, her bottom lip trembling, and he wrapped her in a hug.

On Friday, Wendy stood waiting for her brother outside of the locker room, playing Angry Birds on her phone. He left the office looking dejected. Wendy looked up at him and raised a brow. He shook his head. There was no getting out of it. He had to play. She sighed and looped her arm through his. Just as they were about to leave for class, he received a text from their mother.

"What did our birth giver have to say?" she asked her brother and he showed her the text.

She definitely had the night off for the game and she patted her brother's shoulder. He just had no good luck, did he? Just then, Allison caught up with the both of them.

"Busy?" Allison asked.

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing," Scott said, looking from her to his phone. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

Wendy sniggered at the sight of her flustered brother, it was always a good sight to enjoy.

"I like the sound of that," Allison said. "I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow."

"You are?" Scott asked, looking more conflicted than ever.

"And we're all going out afterwards. You me, Lydia, Jackson. It's going to be great. Wendy, you can bring Stiles as your date," she said with a grin. "Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go."

Before Wendy could say anything she took off.

"God," Scott said and then turned to his sister. "Shoot me now."

"You don't have to call me God, you can call me Wendy," she said with a cheeky grin and he groaned.

After class, Stiles snagged Scott and hauled him over to the end of the hall. Wendy happened to be walking by and spotted them. She walked over to them quietly and peered over Stiles' shoulder.

"What are we looking at boys?" Wendy asked and they both jumped a foot in the air.

"God, you're like a popup book from hell," Stiles exclaimed, resting a hand on his chest.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "At least I'm not stalking my dad."

"I'm trying to get Scott to hear what he's saying," Stiles said and he returned to peering over his best friend's shoulder.

Wendy moved closer to Stiles , practically breathing down his neck. Stiles shivered at the close contact and he wondered when he suddenly started to care how close she was to him.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott told him.

"Unbelievable," Stiles scoffed. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

Wendy closed her mouth tightly. Despite the fact she thought Derek Hale was an asshole, she didn't think he was a killer but it was no use telling her brother and best friend that.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott said.

"I can do something," he replied.

"Like what?" Scott and Wendy asked in twin speak.

"Like find the other half of the body," he told them.

After school, Wendy found herself to be without a ride when she saw that her brother's bike was gone yet again. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone, about to call Stiles, when a blue jeep pulled up in front of her. With a grin she hopped in, throwing her back into the back seat.

"You're my savior," she said with a grateful smile and kissed his cheek, like she usually does.

"N-n-no problem," he stuttered and could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

She had kissed his cheek several times before but why did it feel so different to him now? He mentally shook his head and drove off. Just as they walked into his house, Wendy received a text from her brother.

"Stiles! Take me home! Scott found something!" Wendy exclaimed and looked up to see him taking Adderral.

They arrived at her house with Stiles practically bouncing in his seat the whole way there and burst into Scott's room with a great amount of speed.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderral, so -" Stiles said, blinking at an unusually fast rate.

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott said.

"Are you kidding? What?" Wendy and Stiles said in unison, glancing briefly at each other.

"There's something buried there - I could smell blood," Scott told them.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible," Stiles said. "Whose blood?"

"Calm down, spazoid," Wendy told him with a roll of her eyes and he glared at her.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game," Scott said..

"I could run you over, that would get you out of playing the game," Wendy suggested.

"I would just heal, you know that," Scott told his sister.

"I know, I just really want to run you over," she said with a whine and Stiles snorted.

The trio heads to Beacon Hills Hospital to find the already-discovered part of the dead girl's body. Scott heads for the morgue while Stiles and Wendy try to not look so suspicious. Wendy groaned quietly to herself when Stiles spotted Lydia sitting in the waiting room and got up to go talk to her. Jealousy hit her like a brick and she put her head in her hands. It was always going to be like this but it's not like she could move on, she's tried to but she was unable to do so. What was stopping her?

Wendy listens as Stiles tried to talk to Lydia about their "connection" and she groaned yet again. She couldn't watch this train wreck. She looked up when she felt Stiles sit down next to her with a heavy sigh. Wendy looked at him in sympathy and took his hand.

"You're too good for her," Wendy told him.

He looked up at her and smiled, squeezing her hand. He looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you take an interest in anyone," Stiles said. "Do you have a secret crush that I don't know about?"

He gave her a teasing grin and her heart leapt into her throat. She had no clue what to say to that but whatever it was, it couldn't be the truth. It would just hurt her more when he would tell her that he didn't have feelings for her and she would rather not hear him say those words out loud.

"No," she said with a scoff. "The majority of the guys at our school are idiots. You know me, I'm holding out for an older man. Maybe your dad is ready and willing."

She winked at the last part. Stiles gagged and shuttered.

"Don't say things like that!" Stiles exclaimed. "I think you just traumatized me."

Wendy sniggered and punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, now you know not to dig into my love life," she told him.

"Duly noted," he said, his left eye twitching.

He looks over when he saw Jackson come out to meet Lydia. He quickly grabs a magazine off the table and held it in front of his face, acting like he was reading it. Wendy sniggered when she saw that it was about the menstrual cycle. He watches them as they kiss and she leaned over.

"You know, if you wanted to know more about periods you could just ask me," she whispered to him.

He looked down at the magazine in his hands and gagged, putting it back down just as Scott came out of the morgue.

"The scent was the same," Scott reported.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl," Scott said.

"I say we use it," Stiles said.

"How?" Scott and Wendy said in unison.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked.

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - - bite marks," Scott said.

"Okay, then we're going to need a shovel," Stiles said.

"I feel like something very illegal is about to happen," Wendy said.

"You know it, baby!" Stiles said with an excited grin and Wendy slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

The trio waited suspiciously close to the Hale House until Derek left. Somehow Derek didn't hear or smell their approach and left in his black camero.

"He has a nice car," Wendy said as they got out.

"Not the time for that, Wendow," Stiles said.

"Wait, something's different," Scott said.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

They began to dig with Scott complaining that it was taking forever. Wendy was starting to get ignored and was about ready to hit her brother with her own shovel.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles said and Wendy groaned. "What? I have great plans."

"Which is?" her brother asked.

"You run one way. Wendy and I run the other. Whoever he catches us first, too bad," Stiles said.

"I hate that plan," Scott asked. "And why is my sister with you?"

"Because she kicks ass," Stiles said, as if were obvious.

"Aw, thank you, Stiles," she said sweetly and then she slapped him on his ass. "Now, get back to work."

"Well, now, I don't know if I can. I feel very objectified," Stiles said and she rolled her eyes.

They finally hit something soft and dug with their hands. They something wrapped in a bag and tied. They undo the knots and pull back the tarp to reveal a dead, black wolf. All of them shriek in terror and leaped out of the hole.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood," Stiles said.

"I told you something was different," Scott said.

They had decided to cover the hole back in go, but as they start to, Stiles and Wendy spotted a flower blooming nearby. They shared a look, knowing exactly what it was. It was wolfs bane but Scott had no idea what it was.

"Haven't you ever seen Wolf Man? Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains?" Stiles asked his best friend. "You're so unprepared for this."

Stiles pulled up the wolfsbane only to find that there was rope tied to the roots. He kept pulling the rope up from the ground, revealing a spiral around the grave. Scott and Wendy looked down at the grave to see that the wolf had transformed into a woman.


	4. Commercial Break One

Commercial Break

Wendy sat in her brother's room with their books sprawled out on his bed, studying and doing their homework. It was the first time in a while that they had done something normal and she had to say that she hated it. She threw her pencil down and stretched, glancing over at her brother to see him reach up and scratch behind his ears.

"That's the third time in the past five minutes that I have seen you scratch behind your ears," Wendy said.

"So, maybe I just have a lot of dandruff," Scott said.

"Or maybe it's something else," she said leaning over to look at his head.

Wendy bit her lip to keep from laughing but she couldn't help it. She let out a loud snort.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Scott. . . " she trailed off, trying to contain her laughter and failing.

"What? What is it? Why are you laughing?" Scott exclaimed, beginning to get aggravated.

"Scott!" She burst out laughing. "You have fleas!"

"What?!" He yelled. "No, I don't!"

Wendy held her stomach, laughing her ass off. Her brother had fleas! Her brother was a werewolf and he had fleas! Wait, until Stiles heard about this.

"This is not funny, tell me how to get rid of this!" Scott yelled in panic.

She finally stopped laugh, standing up straight, and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I heard about this home remedy online, let me call Stiles and ask him to pick up a few things," she said as she pulled out her phone.

"No! Please don't tell Stiles about this," he said, pleading with his sister.

"It's gonna happen eventually, might as well get it over with," Wendy told him.

Scott let out a sigh and waved his hand, giving her the go ahead. She quickly pressed the number 2 on her speed dial and tapped her foot as the phone rang.

"Hey, beautiful," Stiles voice came over the phone when he finally picked up.

"What?" Wendy asked, momentarily confused.

"I said Heeeeyyyy and then I just stopped talking," Stiles replied quickly.

"Well, anyways, you'll never guess what I just I found out," she said, eagerly and he gasped.

"You're pregnant," he said.

"No, you idiot," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have to have sex for that to happen and a boyfriend."

"Then what?" Stiles asked.

"Scott has fleas," Wendy said and didn't bother to try to contain her laughter that time.

"Scott. . . Scott has fleas," Stiles said slowly.

"Yes!" She said gleefully and she heard Stiles burst into laughter.

"You could sound less cheerful about it," Scott grumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's the greatest thing I have heard all day," he said laughing. "Did you call me just to tell me that?"

"Nah, I wish, I need you to pick up a few things," Wendy said grinning.

Moments later, Scott sat in the bath tub wearing swim trunks as Stiles came through the door with a couple of bags in his arms.

"I got the things you told me to get and a few extra things as well," Stiles said, smirking.

"What'd ya get?" Wendy asked, grinning.

"Well, I got you Twix," he said handing her the candy.

"Ooh, yay!" She exclaimed as she put it up to her nose and smelling it in delight.

"I got Scooby here a chew toy," he said as he pulled it out and squeaking it. "Some doggy treats and a flea collar. I got the biggest one so it should fit around his neck."

"I am going to kill you, Stiles," Scott growled.

"Now, now, be a good boy or you won't get a treat," Stiles taunted him.

Scott growled again and launched himself out of the tub. Stiles let out a girlish scream as he ran out of the bathroom with Scott on his tail.

"I'm sure glad mom isn't here to see this," she said laughing as she munched on her Twix. "And I am glad that I had this. Everything sure is better with Twix."


	5. Episode Two Part Two

Chapter four

The next morning, the Sheriff arrived at the Hale House to arrest Derek. Scott, Stiles, and Wendy were there, watching as the other werewolf was put into the back seat of the police cruiser. He was glaring at all three of them. Wendy and Scott had the decency to look ashamed. While no one was looking, Stiles slipped into the passenger's seat of the cruiser.

"Stiles!" Wendy hissed at him but didn't bother to go after him.

The twins watched as their best friend was pulled out of the cruiser by his father and was given a proper scolding, not that he would listen. The sheriff told him to get out of here and for once, Stiles did what his father asked him to do.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Wendy asked with a snort. "I'm surprised no one has murdered you yet."

"Frankly, I'm surprised that no has murdered you," Stiles hissed at her.

"Meow," Wendy said. "Someone's a grumpy puss."

"Just get your ass in the jeep," Stiles told her.

On their drive back home, the trio tried to figure out why the girl was buried with wolfsbane.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott said.

"Me neither," Wendy said, looking up from her phone.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn," Stiles said.

"I'll put it on my to do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight," Scott asked.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles said.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much," Scott told him, angrily.

Scott began to freak out. Wendy reached for her brother's shoulder.

"Scottie? Are you alright?" she asked her twin.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay," Scott said as he began to hyperventilate.

Was he having a panic attack? It looked like he was having a panic attack. Stiles used to get them after his mom died, she was the only one who saw him, except his dad, at those times.

"You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later," Stiles said.

"He's right, Scott," Wendy said softly. "You need to calm down. Breathe slowly."

"I can't," Scott said.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Stiles replied.

"No, Stiles! I don't think he can breathe! Pull over!" Wendy told him and he slammed on the breaks.

Scott looked inside Stiles' bag and saw the rope of wolfsbane.

"You kept it!" Scott asked him.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"Stop the car!" Scott told him.

Stiles slammed on the breaks. Wendy got out, took the bag, and threw it as far as he can into the woods. When they turned around, Scott was gone.

"Oh, that's great! Just brilliant!" Wendy said sarcastically and proceeded to punch Stiles in the arm.

Whilst driving, Stiles called the station to ask the dispatcher if she's received any odd reports. She wanted to know what he meant by odd. He went with "doglike person roaming the streets," which caused the dispatcher to hang up on him. Stiles tossed the phone into Wendy's lap in frustration.

"I don't know why you kept the wolfsbane," Wendy told him, rolling her eyes at him. "You know, sometimes you can be extremely smart or really dumb but there doesn't seem to be an in-between."

"I said I was sorry," Stiles said defensively. "Look, Scott will be alright. He always is."

"Yeah, by sheer amount of luck and sooner or later that luck is going to run out," Wendy said.

"You sound like Derek," Stiles said.

"Maybe Derek is right," Wendy snapped.

"Oh, is that older guy you were talking about earlier?" Stiles asked, a little furiously. "Are you crushing on Derek Hale? The killer?"

"NO! I barely know him. Just because I find him attractive and he is right about a few things does not mean that I have a crush on him. Besides, I think he's a dick," she replied. "And anyways, since when do you care?"

"Since you're my best friend and you're crushing on a murderer," Stiles snapped at her.

"You sound jealous, Stiles," Wendy told him, glaring.

"What is there to be jealous of?" he asked her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said and continued to stare out of the passenger's side window for the rest of the car ride.

She didn't say anything to him when she got out of the car. She stormed up to the front door, opened it, and slammed it behind her. Tears fell and she quickly wiped them away just as her mother entered the room.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Melissa asked her.

"I got into a fight with Stiles," Wendy told her mother.

"Like a real fight?" she asked in surprise and she nodded. "You want me to make hot coco and then we can talk about it?"

Wendy smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. She always knew how to make her feel better and usually it was with hot chocolate. Later that night, she sat in the bleachers next to her mother and Sheriff Stilinski. Wendy shared a smile with her mother as they watched Scott get ready for his first game. She furrowed her brows when she saw Lydia walk up to talk to her brother and wondered what she was saying to him. Her eyes wondered over to Stiles, they hadn't talked all day and it troubled her. He hadn't even bothered to try and talk to her. Did he even care? She let out a sigh.

"Honey, it'll be alright, I'm sure Stiles will realize what an idiot he's being," Melissa told her daughter.

"Stiles? Are you two fighting?" the sheriff asked her.

"Yeah, it's nothing that we can't work out," she said, blinking away the tears. "I hope, anyways."

"Hey, don't worry about my son. Yes, he can be idiot but once he realizes that he is being one, he'll open his eyes and see what's been right in front of him all along," he said and her eyes widened causing him to chuckle. "I see the way you look at my son, it's the same way I used to look at my wife."

"Thanks, Papa Stilinski," she said, calling him by the nickname she gave him years ago, and he grinned.

The game started and Wendy watched her brother, carefully. Scott saw his own opening to get the ball, but Jackson checked him and knocked him down before he could reach it. Jackson scoured the point instead. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. What was that jackass up to? She then spotted him arguing with Danny and suddenly it was clear to her what he was trying to do.

"That jackass," she muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Wendy," Melissa said sternly. "Who are you calling a jackass?"

"Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend. He's telling the others not to pass to Scott because he wants all the glory for himself," she told her.

"That jackass," her mother agreed.

That's when she saw her brother breathing heavily and her eyes widened. It looked like he was about to shift on the field, not even looking over at Allison and Lydia. When the ball is tossed up in the air, Scott leaped up and jumped off the shoulders of another player to catch it. He weaved through an entire field of players to score a point. Everyone but Lydia and Jackson cheered.

"Yes," Wendy said gleefully. "Eat that, Whitmore."

When an opposing team player got the ball, he looked at Scott for a moment before passing it to Scott. Wendy shared a look with her mother, who shot her a questioning look, and just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Scott scored again, this time by throwing the ball through the opposing goalie's stick. She gaped at her brother as he got the ball again, but as he approached the goal, she could tell that his blood lust was starting to take over. There was nothing she could do at this point and she began chewing on her thumb in anticipation. He suddenly relaxed and scored the winning point.

Wendy cheered along with her mother and they hugged tightly. She glanced at the field, just in time to see her brother take off with Allison following after him. She climbed down from the bleachers and chased after them, ignoring Stiles and his dad. She paused to take a breath, forgetting how out of shape she was, and then sped off again to the locker rooms. When she finally arrived, she spotted Allison and Scott leaning in for a kiss. Stiles came up behind her, breathing heavily.

"What'd I miss?" he asked her and she pointed at the lip locked pair.

Allison was leaving and they scrambled to find a hiding spot but they were already spotted. She waved at the two of them and Wendy shot her thumbs up with a wink. Scott walked over to the two of them with a blissful look on his face.

"I kissed her," he said dreamily.

"We saw," Stiles said.

"She kissed me," Scott said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles said.

"Like you would know," Wendy scoffed at him.

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad," Scott said.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later then," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found," Stiles said.

"And - "

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determined killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail," Stiles said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale," he said.

"Hale?" Scott asked.

"Derek's sister," he said.

"So, he wasn't the killer. I knew it," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why didn't you something earlier?" Stiles asked her.

"Because I knew that if I did, it wouldn't matter because you two had already made your mind up about him," she said. "He's a dick but he's not a killer. Glad to know you're speaking to me again, by the way."

"Wait, you two weren't speaking?" Scott asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Stiles said. "I was just worried and I was taking it out on you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry about not apologizing earlier."

"I forgive you," she said.

"Thank God," he said and he hugged her tightly.

Wendy smiled and closed her eyes briefly. She didn't notice that Stiles had sniffed her hair but Scott sure had. She never wanted this hug to end.


	6. Episode Three Part One

Chapter five

On Monday, Wendy grabbed a ride with Lydia, who had demanded that she ride with her and also that she picked out her outfit. They spent ten minutes that morning arguing whether or not Wendy could wear skinny jeans. In the end, Wendy won and picked out the nicest pair of skinny jeans that she owned. Lydia picked out a white, off the shoulder top with white wedges to match. Wendy braided her hair over her shoulder and off they went.

As soon as they walked into the school, the girls parted their separate ways and Wendy walked up behind her brother and her best friend. They had yet to notice her, in too deep with their conversation. Wendy grinned and hopped on Stiles' back causing him to let out a shriek.

"Oh, god, what are you doing? Who is this?" Stiles asked.

"Your worst nightmare," she growled in a husky voice in his ear. "Who do you think it is, idiot?"

Scott snickered from beside them.

"Well, can you get off?" Stiles asked as he struggled to hold her up.

"I'm not that heavy and no, I will not get off. You need to work on your strength now that you know that supernatural creatures exist so you're going to carry me from class to class," she told him.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said, groaning as he grabbed a better hold of her legs.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. Scott shook his head at the two of them.

"Anyways, I was just telling Stiles about my dream," Scott told his sister.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that at two in the morning," she said glaring at her twin brother.

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked, shifting her weight.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before," Scott said.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently," Stiles said with a smirk.

"Glad to know that you dream about me, Stilinski, but let's focus here for a moment on Scott's problem," Wendy replied with a grin.

"Ha! Who said it was about you?" Stiles asked.

"A: I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real," Scott said. "And B: never give me that much detail about you in bed again and Wendy, I would prefer to NOT think about my best friend and my little sister."

"Noted," they said in unison.

"Let me take a guess here -," Stiles said but was interrupted by Scott.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out," Scott said.

"No, of course not," Stiles said and Wendy hit him. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher," Scott and Wendy said in unison.

"Who? Derek?" Stiles asked, incredulous. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bust, it felt so real," he replied.

"Hey, bro, there's no way you could have killed her. You're not a killer. Just because you're a werewolf does not mean you're a killer. I'm sure she's fine," Wendy said.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened," Scott replied.

The boys exit the school building and walked right into a crime scene, with a torn open school bus and blood everywhere. There were claw marks on the seats and door.

"I think it did," Stiles said and Wendy hit him. "OW!"

She slid right off his back and the three of walked back into the building with a freaking out Scott, who was worried that Allison wasn't answering his texts. His fear and worry started to trigger a shift, and Scott punched a dent in someone's locker. Wendy and Stiles watched in distress but calmed down when they spotted Allison, who Scott then backed into.

"You scared the hell out of me," Allison told him but Scott was so relieved that he couldn't stop smiling.

Wendy and Stiles shared a look of relief, smiling at each other.

"Come on, Stilinski," she said, patting him on the back and climbing back on. "Let's get to class."

"Come on," Stiles said, groaning.

"Lift with your legs, not your back," she told him, cheerfully.

In Chemistry, Wendy sat next to Stiles as Scott turned around to suggest that maybe he blood on the bus door was his.

"Could have been animal blood," Stiles suggested. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it," Stiles implied.

"Raw?" Scott asked with disbelief and horror.

Wendy scowled at Stiles and hit him in the back.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything," Stiles said and Wendy hit him again. "OoooW! Quite hitting me!"

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris spoke causing them to shut up. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisperer, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," he said firmly.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety get to be too much," Harris said. "Miss McCall, will this be a problem for you?"

"No, sir, Stilinski happens to be a pain in my ass, pardon my language," she said with sincerity.

"I feel your pain, Miss McCall," Harris said as he turned around.

Stiles glared at Wendy as he moved from his seat. She grinned and waved goodbye to him. Harley turned to Scott.

"I think they found something," she said.

Everyone got up to look and watched as the EMT's rolled a body on a gurney into a waiting truck. Stiles stood behind Wendy, breathing down her neck.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott told him.

Suddenly the man on the gurney sat up, shrieking and the whole class screamed. Wendy backed up into Stiles' arms and he pulled her into a comforting hug with her back still pressed against his chest. If she hadn't been so freaked out about the man on the gurney she would be enjoying this time with Stiles. Scott retreated into the room and the other two followed.

"Okay, this is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that," Stiles said, his arms still wrapped around Wendy.

"Stiles - I did that," Scott said and Wendy reached out with a comforting to pat him on the shoulder.

"But dreams aren't memories," Stiles said as the three of them gathered in the lunch room later that day.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what," Scott said.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions until we know for sure what happened. You might not have done this," Wendy told her brother, giving him a reassuring smile.

"She's right, and what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked, not like the plan to go see him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy," Scott said.

"You don't know that," Stiles and Wendy said in unison.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel," Scott said.

"No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out," Stiles said.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked as she sat her try down next to Scott, momentarily rendering Stiles speechless.

"Just homework," Scott said as the rest of Lydia's and Jackson's friends sat down with them.

"Yeah, why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes, it was because of Scott's sudden change in athletic abilities that they were sitting with them. If it wasn't for that then they wouldn't be sitting here. Jackson ordered one of his friends to get up because there wasn't any room and Danny began to talk about the attack in the bus.

"Probably a cougar," Danny said.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion, isn't it?" Lydia asked dumbly.

Wendy couldn't help but roll her eyes again. She hated that Lydia was dumbing herself down for this guy, she was way too smart for this asshat.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway," Jackson said.

"Are you even human?" Wendy snapped at him and he just flipped her off in reply, causing both Stiles and Scott to glare at him.

Stiles played a news video on his phone that stated that the man, Garrison Meyers, survived.

"I know this guy, Wendy does too," Scott said and she looked at him in confusion.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad, he was the driver," Scott said.

"OH, yeah!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers at him.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do," Allison said.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia said.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun," Allison said.

Jackson would rather stab himself in the face with a fork, but Lydia insisted.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl," Jackson said, and Allison took that as a challenge.

Stiles aggressively ate his fries, devastated that he would be left alone, and Wendy watched in amusement as her brother bragged to Jackson that he was a great bowler which was a complete lie. She left the lunch room quickly when the bell rang, having had to head to her newspaper class. She had just made it in there when she received a text from Stiles. She let out a snort when she read it.

 _Am I not attractive to gay guys?_

 _Why do you care? Do you want gay guys to be attracted to you? *GASP* Stiles, is there something you aren't telling Scott and I?_

 _I AM NOT GAY!_

 _Yeah, that's what they all say._

 _:|_

Wendy giggled as she put away her phone when class started. Later that afternoon, she grabbed a ride with Stiles and was surprised that he was so silent.

"Why so quiet, Stilinski?" she asked him. "Are you still mad about the joke I made earlier? It was just a joke, I don't really think you are gay. Stiles, talk to me."

"Does anyone find me attractive?" Stiles asked softly.

"Oh, Stiles, of course someone finds you attractive. There's someone out there who wants you," Wendy said, gently.

"But it's not Lydia," Stiles said with a pout.

"Look, Stiles, Lydia maybe smart but she's completely dumb when it comes to relationships. She doesn't see what's right in front of her because she's too blinded by popularity. You're a really good guy, the best in fact and she can't see that because she's falling for a really big jerk, but you are the nicest and the funniest. If she can't see that than she is an idiot because you are attractive, at least I think you are," Wendy said as she rambled on and froze, realizing what she said.

Stiles pulled into the drive way of his house and put the jeep in park. He took out the keys and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you find me attractive?" Stiles asked with shock.

"No, no, no, that's not what I said. I meant that other people find you attractive," Wendy said. "It's not me, no not at all. OH GOD."

She jumped out of the jeep and slammed the door. She took off down the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. If he didn't know that she had feelings for him then he did now. Wendy could hear him calling her name but she ignored him and continued to run. She wasn't ready for this yet because he wasn't ready. He still had feelings for Lydia. She felt him grab her arm and turn her around then his lips were on hers. It was nice, his lips were soft and he tasted surprisingly sweet. That's when the vision came to her.

 _The jeep lay on its side; glass broken and doors dented. Fire came from behind it and Stiles lay on the ground. He was bleeding and he wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing. Stiles was dead._

She broke the kiss and put a hand on her mouth in horror. Her hands were shaking and her knees felt weak. Her breathing was ragged and Stiles looked shocked himself like he couldn't believe that he just did that. She began to cry.

"I-I can't believe that you did that," she said and pushed his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. "You have feelings for Lydia! You have none for me! I know it!"

"Yeah, I know it too," he said grumbling and scratching the back of his head.

"Screw you, Stilinski," Wendy told him and paused. "Take me home."


	7. Commercial Break Two

Commercial Break Two

(Before Scott got turned into a werewolf)

Wendy walked into the Stilinski home as she put her extra key in her pocket, whistling a tune. She had made into the hallway between the living room and the dining room when she was stopped suddenly.

"How did you get in here when the door was locked?" Sheriff Stilinski asked from the dining room with a few piles of case folders sitting in front of him.

She smiled, turning to him, and pulled the key she made out from her pocket.

"I had an extra key made," Wendy told him.

"That doesn't surprise me," he said shaking his head and she put the key back into her pocket.

"Where's your son?" she asked.

"He's out," he said.

"Ugh, he said he would be here when I arrived," she said. "Liar."

"He said that would be getting snacks for your movie night," Sheriff Stilinski told her. "He also said that your brother was a traitor for abandoning him on this introduction to Star Wars and that at least he could educate you."

Wendy snorted, grinning and shaking her head. She went to wait for him up in his room but she paused and went back into the dining room. She bit her lip, looking at him.

"I don't think I ever thanked you," she said.

"For what?" he asked as he removed his glasses.

"After our dad left, I kind of felt abandoned and rejected by my own father. I didn't think I would get past it but then I realized that not everyone left me. I had my mom, Scott, Stiles, and . . . you. You stepped up and you helped fill that hole that he left. I just want to thank you for being there even though you didn't have to be," Wendy said and she looked down at her shoes. "You're like the father that I wished we had."

She looked up to see tears swimming in eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're like a daughter to me and Scott is like a son," he told her and pulled back from the hug. "Does Scott feel this way too?"

"Yes, he's just not girly enough to say it your face," she told him and he laughed.

Suddenly a flash went off, startling the two of them, and they turned their hands to see Stiles standing there holding a camera. When did he enter the house?

"Aw, what a cute little Kodak moment," Stiles said and they glared at him.

"Hey, Stilinski, where are the snacks?" she asked, looking at his empty arms.

"They're in the jeep, I was going to ask you to help me carry the bags when I saw this happening and I just had to grab the camera, it was too cute. So, what were you guys talking about? Not me, I hope," Stiles said grinning.

"Oh, yeah, we were totally talking about you. We were planning on selling you on eBay but then we realized that you wouldn't make us much of a profit," Wendy told him grinning as he let out an offended shriek and the sheriff laughed.

"Well, you wouldn't either," Stiles replied as they began to walk out of the room.

"Everyone loves, I'm so adorable and tiny, I would get a buttload of money," she said, smirking. "Unlike you, who ain't worth shit."

"Such unladylike language," Stiles gasped.

"Who said I was lady?" she asked and they laughed in agreement.

Many hours and many junkfood later, the credits for Episode 6 of Star Wars ended. Wendy smiled at the screen.

"That was great, loved it, the Ewoks were so cute," she said with a grin and turned to Stiles, only to see him drooling on the arm of the sofa.

She grabbed the camera from the coffee table and quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping Stiles. The flash went off, startling Stiles. He snapped up, putting his hands up in front of him in a defensive position.

"POLICE! FREEZE! DON'T SHOOT!" he yelled and Wendy burst into laughter.

"What a cute little Kodak moment," she said snickering as she showed him the picture.

"Give me that!" he said reaching for the camera but she kept it out of reach by standing up. "Please, delete that!"

"Nope! Never!" she exclaimed grinning.

He pounced on her, trying to grab the camera from her. She kicked his shin and flipped him on his back, causing the camera to fly out of her hand. She pinned his hands above his head and positioned her knee on his chest to keep him from moving. Wendy grinned triumphantly at him. A flash went off, startling the both of them. They turned to look to see his dad standing in the doorway, holding the fallen camera.

"What a cute little Kodak moment," the sheriff said sarcastically.


	8. Episode Three Part Two

Chapter Six

When she came home she crawled into bed, she began to cry, and eventually fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted by her vision. Over and over it was pictured. Each time she woke up screaming. The third time she woke up Scott was standing above her bed, shaking her.

"Woah, woah, are you alright?" he asked her, noticing her puffy eyes.

"I-I-I had a vision earlier," she said. "It was in the future. I don't think it will happen for a few years b-b-but it will happen."

"What? What was it?" he asked her fearfully.

"It was Stiles. . . and. . . he was . . . he was . . . dead," she said, and burst into tears.

Scott froze and gaped at her.

"Well, can't you change it?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know if I can, Scott, it's huge; bigger than I've ever seen," said Wendy. "If I save him, I don't know what would happen."

"You have to save him. Wendy. You have to save him!" Scott roared at her, his eyes flashing red.

Wendy woke up, sitting up in bed, and trembling like a leaf. Her heart was racing and she looked around the room. It was very dark, she looked at her clock and she saw that it was nearing midnight. She slipped out of bed and walked to her brother's room. She opened the door and saw that he was about to slip into bed.

"Hey, Scotty," she said smiling at him and he sat up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, noticing her puffy and dry eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something too but I didn't want to wake you," he said.

"You go first," she said sitting on the edge of his head, curling her leg up under her.

"Well, I went over to Derek's to see if he could help me with my memory and he did. So, then Stiles and I went to the scene of the crime to see if I could remember and I did. I didn't kill him!" Scott exclaimed. "I can go out with Allison!"

"I told you weren't a killer," she said shoving her brother playfully.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" he asked her and she suddenly turned serious.

"I -I had a vision," she said softly.

"How bad was it?" Scott asked, fearfully.

"Stiles was dead."

Scott froze and stared at her. He didn't say anything. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You usually change it, you usually can," Scott asked her. "Can't you?"

"I - I - I don't know," she said softly and began to cry.

She felt the bed dip slightly as Scott sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Wendy sobbed into her brother's chest for what seemed like several minutes. Her sobs finally subsided and she pulled back from the hug.

"Stiles kissed me," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She let out a deep breath and proceeded to tell her twin everything that had happened earlier that day. He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked and he nodded.

She slipped into the other side of his bed and drifted off to sleep. The next day Wendy spent avoiding Stiles and spending most of it with Allison and Lydia. Later that evening, she went over to Allison's house to help her look through her wardrobe for their double date that evening.

"You know, you could come with us," Allison told her.

"And be the fifth wheel? No, thank you," Wendy replied, as she sat on Allison's bed.

"So, what's up with up you and Stiles?" she asked, as she looking into her closet.

"Nothing, nothing's up with me and Stiles," Wendy said grumbling.

"It doesn't sound like there's nothing," she told her.

"You're not going to stop asking are you?" the shorter brunette asked with annoyance.

"Nope!"

"Alright, fine," she said and proceeded to tell the both of them about the kiss that happened with Stiles.

"And he said that he didn't have any feelings for you after?" Allison asked her.

"Yes," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Isn't he romantic?"

"Well, there's other fish in the sea," Lydia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"There's no one else that I want to be with," Wendy told them.

"Well, what if he never develops feelings for you?" Lydia asked her.

"Then I guess I'll be alone for the rest of my life," she replied.

"Well, that's dumb," Lydia said after a moment and Allison glared at her.

"Thanks, Lydia, love you too," she mumbled sarcastically.

They continued to look through her closet, which Lydia didn't approve of most of the options until she pulled out a black sequined top for her. Just then, Allison's dad barged into the room for which he apologized for. Lydia lay on the bed beside her in a seductive pose. He told them that they would be staying in tonight due to the curfew. Allison argued but eventually gave up in which Lydia commented on her being daddy's little girl.

"Sometimes. But not tonight," Allison said putting on a hat and escaping out the window.

Wendy and Lydia decided to take the stairs. Before meeting up with the guys, Lydia and Allison dropped Wendy off at her house. She climbed the stairs to her room with a heavy sigh and opened the door. She turned to lay on the bed but found it occupied by Stiles. He was on his back, fast asleep, with yellow flowers clutched in his hands. Wendy smiled and took the flowers from him. She wondered how long he was waiting for her as she went downstairs to put the flowers in a vase. When she returned she found him wide awake and searching frantically around the room.

"Hey, are you looking for the flowers?" Wendy asked him. "I put them in a vase downstairs."

He turned to face her, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you knowing that I didn't have feelings for you but now I know that you have feelings for me, I'm sorry that I don't. I could really, really like you but I can't because I'm still hung up on Lydia and I'm the biggest idiot in the world. What I am trying to say is: Please, don't give up on me," Stiles said.

Awkward silence hung in the air after his mini-speech until Wendy smiled and then it broke. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will never give up on you, Stilinski," Wendy said. "You're my best friend and you always will be, no matter what happens."

Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder. He lifted her up, her toes no longer touching the floor, and swung her around. She let out a laugh.

"You really are an idiot," she said.

"While Scott is on his date, do you want to go to my house? We could play some COD?" he asked her.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I'm going to beat your ass," she said with a smile.

They didn't get very far in the game when Wendy fell asleep. When she woke up again, he was gone, and she was laying in his bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered how she got here. Did Stiles carry her? Why did her head hurt? Wendy reached up and felt a small bump on her hairline. She was going to kill that idiot. She found her phone and saw that she had 5 texts; two from her brother and three from Stiles.

 _Stiles: I carried you to my bed cause you were worn out. Also, I may have accidently hit your head on my doorknob. Sorry, please don't kill me._

 _Scott: Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone. The date went great, I think Allison is my girlfriend now. (:_

 _Stiles: The driver succumbed to his wounds, he's dead. I went over to your house to tell Scott._

 _Scott: Stiles is over here, btw. I'm not sure why he didn't just bring you._

 _Stiles: I should have woken you up. I'll be there in a few minutes. Why does Scott keep glaring at me?_

She had just arrived downstairs when Stiles burst through the front door.

"I am idiot, I know, you don't have to tell me," Stiles said. "Come on, Wendow, I'll take you home now."

Her phone buzzed, indicating that she had just received a text. She unlocked her phone and saw that it was from Scott.

 _There's another werewolf in town, an alpha. It's not Derek._

Wendy shared a look with Stiles, who had peaked over her shoulder to read the text.


	9. Episode Four

Chapter Seven

A couple of days have passed since they found out that there was an alpha in town and it was now Friday, which Wendy couldn't help but be thankful for. She couldn't wait to sleep in, she hated getting up so early in the morning and people who were close to her knew that. Things between her and Stiles were now back to normal, something else that she was thankful for.

She sat in World History class with Stiles and Scott, with Stiles asking Scott who bit him if Derek wasn't the alpha. Wendy sat doodling in her notebook, while the teacher began passing out their graded tests. Wendy grinned when she saw that she had an A, she looked over at Stiles and saw that he had an A as well. They high fived each other and then they saw Scott's D-.

"Dude, you need to study more," Stiles said with a laugh and Wendy slapped the back of his head. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today," he replied and Wendy let out a snort.

"That's my boy," Stiles said gleefully.

"We're just studying," Scott said and Wendy let out a laugh.

"Uh, no, you're not," Stiles told him.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked.

"Scotty, I've never had a boyfriend and even I know you're not studying," Wendy told her twin.

"But you and Stiles study all the time," Scott told her.

"Yeah, well, that's because we actually study," she told him, blushing. "Stiles wishes he could not study with me."

"Yeah, right," he said with a snort. "Maybe if you were the last woman on Earth."

"Does that mean you would go gay?" Wendy asked her best friend, grinning, and he glared at her.

"Anyways, if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled," Stiles said.

"Okay. Just - stop with the questions, man," Scott replied.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me," Stiles said and Wendy stared at him. "Yeah, yeah, you scare me too."

Later that afternoon as Stiles was leaving the school he felt someone jump on his back. He let out a groan when he realized who it was.

"Still need to work on that strength, Stilinski," Wendy told him.

"You really are going to be the death of me," he replied as he hooked onto her legs with his arms.

"Well, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life," she told him.

"What? Did we suddenly get married?" Stiles scoffed.

"Only in your dreams, Stilinski; and no, we didn't. We're best friends and best friends are for life, dude," she replied.

He sighed and carried her to his jeep. She jumped down and slid into the passenger's seat. As he was pulling out of the parking lot, Derek staggered into their path, holding up a hand for him to stop. Stiles slammed on the breaks, the cars behind him started to honk their horns which must have drawn Scott's attention because he was over here in a flash.

"What the hell?" Scott asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot," Derek said.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott and Wendy asked in unison.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet," Derek replied.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked and Wendy hit him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"No, you idiot," Derek replied.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott replied.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you," he said and Derek's eyes started flashing from green to blue. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I don't think he can, Scott," Wendy said.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you," he said nodding at her in agreement.

Scott hauled Derek up and puts him in the passenger's seat of Stiles' car.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told her brother.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them," Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need him," Wendy told her brother.

"She's right," Derek said.

"Yeah, she usually is," Scott muttered. "Fine, I'll try. Hey, get him out of here."

Wendy quickly slid into the backseat, trying to avoid hitting Derek.

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles told him and they drove off.

"You know, you seem to be the smarter twin," Derek said. "How'd that happen?"

"I think it's because I'm a woman and women are generally smarter than men," she replied with sincerity.

"Is that so?" Derek asked.

"I would agree with her, because she's scary when she's mad," Stiles said and shuttered at the thought.

"Scarier than I am?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah, a hell of a lot scarier, she should never become a werewolf," Stiles said.

"Is that so?" Wendy asked in a low voice and she slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

She let out a laugh and sat back in her seat.

"Hey, instead of scaring me, how about you text Scott and ask him if he's found the bullet?" Stiles asked her.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to text her brother. She waited for a few minutes but he didn't reply.

"He's not answering, he's probably too busy sucking face," Wendy replied.

Derek soon began to take off his jacket which didn't please Stiles at all.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, we're almost there," Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Derek and Wendy coursed in unison.

"Your house," Stiles said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"What? No, you can't take me there," Derek told him.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself," the werewolf replied.

Stiles pulled the car over to the side, angrily, and turned to face Derek. Wendy looked between the two in interest.

"Alright. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet. I have a last resort," Derek said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked as Derek pulled back his sleeve to reveal his wound. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

Wendy glared at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Start the car. Now," Derek growled at him.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead," Stiles said.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out . . . with my teeth," Derek said.

Stiles stared at him in horror and then looked at Wendy.

"Don't look at me, I'd let him," she replied and she saw Derek smirk out of the corner of her eye.

Stiles started the car and they drove off. They drove around town for what seemed like hours, the both of them proceeded to text Scott but they didn't get an answer from him. It was nightfall when Scott finally called them.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked him."And by the way, he's starting to smell. Like Death. What about your boss? You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

He hands the phone to Derek who wanted to know if Scott found the bullet yet. Derek told him the alpha can call him against his will, next time they either kill together or Scott gets killed, unless Derek can intervene. They hang up.

"So, where are we going?" Wendy said as she took her earphones out of her ears.

"The animal clinic," Stiles said and Wendy snorted.

Later that night, Stiles opens the clinic while Derek stumbles in, falling onto a stack of dog food. Wendy reaches over and helped him up.

"Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet," Derek replied.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I'm going to die without it," Derek said.

Stiles and Wendy helped Derek into one of the surgery rooms. Derek took his shirt the rest way off, revealing the triskelion tattoo on his back. Wendy's eyebrows rose as she looked at the muscles in his back and chest. She had to admit that he looked extremely good but she wasn't attracted to him at all but at the moment she wished she was.

"Okay, you know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles said sarcastically.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek replied.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - last resort," he told him.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

"One of you is going to cut off my arm," Derek said looking between the two.

"Not it," Wendy said as she put her finger on her nose.

Derek slammed a saw down on the table, looking at Stiles and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

"I'll heal if it works," Derek replied.

Stiles was nervous, unsure if he was able to do this until Derek threatened him by pulling by his shirt and hauling him over the table, which was convincing enough. Derek leaned over the side of the table, puking black blood.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's my body - trying to heal itself," Derek said.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles replied.

"Now, you gotta do it now," he told him.

Wendy stood in the background, silently watching the interaction and she covered her eyes when she saw Stiles put the saw against Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" she heard her brother's voice and she uncovered her eyes.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares, for both me and Wendy," Stiles said. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you turn so white."

"Shut up, Stilinski," she hissed at him.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott handed the bullet off to Derek and just as Stiles asked what he was going to do with it, Derek passed out before he could answer. The bullet rolled into a drain. Stiles and Wendy rushed to his side. Stiles grabbed his face and began slapping his face, trying to wake him up.

"Just hold on! Come on. OH! I got it! I got it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles muttered and punched the unconscious werewolf in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!"

Stiles recoiled like he punched a brick wall but Derek woke up. They haul him to his feet and he pulls the bullet out of the cartridge. He empties out the wolfsbane onto the table, lights it on fire, and then shoved ashes into the wound. Derek screamed in pain and fell on the floor again. He writhes but the infection quickly healed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles said excitedly.

"Are you okay?" Scott and Wendy asked in unison.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain," Derek said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles replied and the older werewolf glared at him.

"One day, he's going to kill you and I'm going to let him," Wendy said, hissing at him, and Derek snorted.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything," Scott said and Wendy couldn't help but hit her brother in the back of the head.

"You're going to trust them?" Derek asked. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, they're werewolf hunters, they're not called rabbit hunters. They're called werewolf hunters. They hunt werewolves, which is you are. You are what they hunt, not exactly nice people," Wendy told her brother.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek said in aggravation.

Wendy went home in Stiles' jeep while Derek took Scott to Beacon Hills Crossing Home. She leaned her head against the window, appreciating the coolness of it. It was silent as Stiles drove her to her house until he parked the car in her driveway.

"Why are you always defending Derek?" Stiles said. "He's an asshole and we don't know for sure that he's not the Alpha."

"He's the only werewolf we know that could help Scott, don't you want to help Scott? We're not werewolves, we can't help him go through this transition. He needs a werewolf friend," Wendy told him. "Derek wouldn't kill the only family he had left."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said with a sigh. "I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"No, no, it doesn't," Wendy said. "See you later, Stiles."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Stiles' cheeks warmed and he gripped the steering wheel. He suddenly had this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the werewolves bite," Stiles said as she left the jeep, laughing.

As she was crawling into her bed that night her brother burst into her room and threw himself onto her bed.

"What the hell, Scott?" Wendy asked.

"Derek has an uncle that survived the fire," Scott said. "That's what Derek was showing me but he's been in a catatonic state for the last 6 years. The Argents were the ones that set the fire, or so Derek says."

"Scott, you can't trust the Argents. If they had the chance, they would kill you. They already tried to do it once," Wendy told her brother. "Allison, maybe, but I don't know about the rest of her family."

"Ugh," he said, covering his eyes with hands. "I wish I'd never been bitten."

"Yeah, I blame Stiles, you should too. It helps," she said soothingly as she combed her fingers through his hair.


	10. Episode 5 Part One

A/N: I've been on hiatus with this story for a while and I'm sorry. I'm back on and I'm caught up with Teen Wolf. It's been a while since I've written this story so I'm sorry if it's not as good as before. Please Review! (:

Chapter Eight

A month after Scott had gotten bitten by a werewolf and things seemed to have settled down a bit but Wendy knew that it was the calm before the storm and she couldn't help but feel like something bigger was coming. Her brother was currently off with Derek, trying to learn more about the alpha and about being a werewolf. Wendy was spending the night over at Allison's as her mother had to work that night and didn't want her to be left alone. They were working on their homework right before bed when she got a call from Stiles. She picked up on the third ring.

"Stilinski, if this is you asking if me and Allison are pillow fighting in skimpy outfits the answer is no as I have told you before. If you keep asking, I'll feed you to a rabid dog," Wendy growled out and Allison laughed.

"No, that's not it but that's good to know," Stiles said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "Lydia and Jackson got attacked at the video store."

"What?! Oh my god, is she okay?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Allison perked up and closed her book.

"Funny how you didn't ask about Jackson," Stiles said snickering but stopped when he heard her growl. "Yes, she's fine, just a little shaken up. Someone or something attacked and murdered the store owner then left via the window."

"Well, I'm glad she's not hurt. I should go see her tomorrow," Wendy said frowning.

"Do you want me to give you a ride for school tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"You know with the amount of times you give me rides, I might as well call you my personal chauffer," Wendy said.

"Hahah, that's funny, I guess you didn't need the ride," Stiles said and Wendy scoffed as she hung up the phone.

"I'll be riding with Allison, anyway," she replied and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Lydia got attacked by a strange animal at the video store," she told her friend. "But she's alright, just a little shaken up. Lydia's strong, she'll be fine."

The next day in Chemistry, Wendy sat next to Stiles wondering where on Earth her brother was. Mr. Harris, the most hated teacher in this school, stood in front of the class reminding everyone that if they have a below C they are required to come to the parent-teacher conferences. He then asked Stiles and Wendy where Scott was. Stiles, who had been highlighting his chemistry book, looked up with the cap in his mouth because he was clearly supposed to answer.

They were all distracted by Jackson entering the classroom. Mr. Harris goes over to Jackson and claps a comforting hand on his shoulder. Wendy couldn't help but roll her eyes. It seemed to her that jerks tended to flock together. He then told the class to read chapter 9 and then admonished Stiles for highlighting too much.

"It's Chemistry, not a coloring book," Mr. Harris said sarcastically.

Annoyed, Stiles spat the highlighter cap up into the ceiling and caughtit in his hand. Wendy smiled and shook her head. He was too adorable for his own good sometimes. He leaned over to whisper to her.

"Have you seen Lydia?" he asked her.

"Not this morning," she replied and frowned in concern.

Stiles leaned forward to Danny, this time asking him if Lydia showed up in his homeroom which he didn't.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked.

"Answer's still no," Danny replied.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" he asked ignoring his answer like he did the last one.

"He wouldn't tell me," Danny told him.

"But he's your best friend," Stiles said. "One more question."

"What?" he asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked and that question almost made Wendy choke on her own saliva.

Stiles leaned forward so far, waiting for his answer, and ended up falling out of his seat. Wendy pressed a hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter, her whole body shaking. The class soon ended and they spilled out of the classroom. Stiles and Wendy had grown slightly frustrated that Scott wasn't answering any of their texts. Stiles quickly called Scott and he finally picked up.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of our texts?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Tell Scott I'm mad at him," Wendy said furiously and he nodded, getting closer to her so she could hear.

"Yeah, like 9 million of them," Scott replied.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something," Stiles told him.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Something," he said desperately.

"I'll deal with it later," Scott said and hung up the phone before Wendy could say anything.

"I'm put him on a leash and chain him up in the backyard," she growled and Stiles gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's put away that anger for now. Come on, we're going to pay Lydia a visit," Stiles said.

As they drove to Lydia's, Wendy couldn't help but tease Stiles about what went on in Mr. Harris' classroom.

"So, how long have you been crushing on Danny?" Wendy asked with a grin.

Stiles almost choked on his own saliva and he began to sputter.

"What are you – I have no – I have no idea -w-why would you say something like that?" Stiles finally spat out.

"You seemed so interested in finding out whether he thinks you're attractive or not," she giggled.

"You love messing with me, don't you?" Stiles asked, glaring ahead.

"It's very fun," she said with a grin.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear," Stiles said and her heart leapt up into her throat as she suddenly remembered the vision that she had.

"Don't say something like that," she said, very seriously, and turned to look out her window.

Stiles was concerned about her reaction but didn't say anything about it and the jeep was silent as they made it to Lydia's house. He would ask her about it later. Lydia's mother let Stiles and Wendy into her bedroom to see her. They found her sprawled out on her bed in her nighty and very medicated.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"We came to make sure you were okay," Wendy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, Wendy, sure cause she's my bestie."

"Because I was worried about you today," Stiles replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel – fantastic," Lydia replied and Wendy snorted.

Her best friend was obviously very medicated. As Stiles sat on her bed he noticed the bottle on the dresser and was slightly impressed by the prescription.

"I bet you can't say 'I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop'," Stiles said and Wendy hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! I wish you would stop hitting me. That's abuse."

"Oh, stop being such a child," she said dramatically.

Lydia tried to say what Stiles had challenged her to say but the phrase I saw got her attention.

"What?" he asked. "Lydia, what did you see?"

"Something," she said in a daze.

"Something like – like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion," Lydia said, still in a daze.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's the police told you?" he asked.

"A mountain lion," she repeated.

Stiles grabbed her stuffed giraffe and held it in front of her face.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A mountain lion."

She passes out, dropping her head onto his thigh. Wendy couldn't help but snicker at Stiles' expression. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He was about to get up to leave Lydia but as he was about to walk out, Lydia told him to stay. The smile fell from Wendy's face as he sat back down on the bed. Lydia touched his face.

"Please, Jackson," Lydia said and Wendy snorted with laughter then she passed out.

"You were so close," Wendy whispered with a smirk. "But no cigar."

Suddenly Lydia's phone beeped and Stiles reached to get it. He gaped at the phone and then waved his hand for to come see this. He showed her a recording of the alpha coming out of the video store. Wendy gaped at the phone.


	11. Commercial Break Three

A/N: Short, I know. (:

Commercial Break Three

"You're obsessed," Stiles said to Wendy solemnly.

"It's not obsession if it's something that you need," Wendy pointed out.

"You drink at least 3-4 cups a day, that's not normal," he told her.

"Says the boy with ADHD," she rolled her eyes. "Now, leave me alone or I will never make you breakfast again."

"Stiles," the sheriff said as he walked into the kitchen. "If you keep me from eating Wendy's amazing cooking, I will lock you up in your room."

"Morning, Sheriff," she grinned as she laid a plate in front of him. "Coffee?"

"That would be great, thanks, sweetheart," the sheriff replied. "You know, you don't have to do this every time you and Scott stay over."

"I know, I want to," Wendy replied with a smile.

"She'll make a good wife one day, Stiles," he said, looking at his son with a knowing look.

"DAD!" Stiles exclaimed and Wendy blushed.

"If I was ever his wife, I'd be making him make breakfast," she scoffed as she handed Stiles his plate.

"Like I said, she'll make a good wife for you," the sheriff grinned at how uncomfortable he was making his son.

Wendy just shook her head and grabbed a plate for herself. Just then Scott came in and grabbed his plate along with a cup of coffee. He sat down next to his sister and clinked mugs with her. They took a sip and let out similar sighs.

"Um, coffee," they said in unison.

"It's genetic, apparently," Stiles said in disbelief.

"Which means, she might just pass it onto your kids, Stiles," the sheriff said with a teasing grin.

"Dad, oh my god, stop trying to get us together," Stiles muttered, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"You seem upset, Stiles, I think you need some coffee," Wendy said, pushing her cup towards him.

"Quit with the coffee! You're a junkie," he told her.

"You know, Stiles, you seem to be talking about coffee. Are you sure you're not the one with the coffee addiction?" Scott asked, joining in on the teasing.

Stiles groaned and put his head in his hands. He pushed himself back from the table and stood up.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me up when this madness ends," he said as he began to walk out of the room. "Everyone's ganging up on me."

The others laughed as he left the room and gave each other high fives.

"What do you think upset him more: the coffee or the talk about getting with me?" Wendy asked, sniggering.

"Obviously, it was you," Scott teased and Wendy glared at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Children, behave," the sheriff said.

Wendy grinned as she took a sip of her coffee. Mornings had always been good when she spent the night over here especially with Folger's in her cup.


	12. Episode 5 Part Two

Chapter Nine

Later that day, Wendy lay sprawled out across Stiles' bed after Stiles tried to call Scott about the video they found. She was beyond peeved with her brother as he wasn't answering any of their calls or texts and she was starting to get really worried. Stiles called Scott again but all he got was his voice mail. After he left a threatening message on Scott's phone he threw his phone towards his bed in distress.

"Ow!" Wendy exclaimed as the phone came in contact with her forehead.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Stiles exclaimed as he grabbed her face in his hands and knelt on the bed.

Wendy sucked in a breath as he studied her forehead and suddenly Stiles realized how close they were.

"I'm fine," she whispered softly and Stiles could feel her breath on his face.

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. Wendy could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and suddenly she didn't care about anything except for kissing him. She threw caution to the wind and lifted herself up by her elbows, grabbing him by the back of his neck. Just as their lips touched, the door flew open causing them to jump apart. The sheriff entered the room and raised his eyebrows at the flustered teens.

"Did I interrupt something?" the Sheriff asked.

"Nope!" they exclaimed, not wanting to look at each other.

"Okay," he said, not really believing them. "Stiles, please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight. That goes for you too, missy."

"Depends on how you define good news," Stiles replied.

"And I'm always good, not good as used to be but that was before I met this dork," Wendy said with a smile and said dork glared at her.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues," the Sheriff replied.

"You might want to rethink that definition," he replied.

"Enough said," his father replied and left the room.

Stiles checked his phone again and Wendy sat up bed, concerned.

"Come on, Scott," he whispered. "Where the hell are you?"

Stressed over what to do with the video, Stiles made a quick decision and deleted the video off of Lydia's phone.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked, obvious concern written on her face.

Stiles sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course he," he replied.

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. His other arm went around her in a comforting hug and all of a sudden she felt safe, like nothing bad was going to happen but it was only for a moment. She lifted her head up off his chest and looked into his eyes.

"So, about earlier. . ." she trailed off awkwardly.

"Look, if you want to forget about it, I mean, that's fine," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no, I just feel that now might not be the right time for this to happen," Wendy told him.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "Maybe when things settle down we can, I don't know, maybe go out sometime?"

"I would love that," she grinned and suddenly let out a groan as her head began to ache.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his eyes widened in concern.

"I don't know. I suddenly got a headache," she replied. "And for a moment, I thought I saw. . ."

"What?"

"I thought I saw a mountain lion," she said.

"Like a vision?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I've had them before but never like this," Wendy replied.

"Wait, you've had visions before and you've never told me. How come I never knew about this?" Stiles rambled on as he stood up.

"Because," she began, blushing. "They've mostly been about you."

Stiles paused, staring at her. He wasn't sure how to react this; what to say or do. It was one thing to admit that you have feelings for someone but to admit that you have visions about them was a whole other ballgame.

"H-how long?" Stiles asked, still in shock.

"For as long as I can remember," she said softly, not looking at him now. "I dreamed that I met you before I met you and I dreamed that. . ."

"What?" he asked.

"I dreamed about your mother's death before she died and I did nothing," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. You have every right to be mad."

"I am mad, I'm furious and I'm hurt to be honest!" Stiles said angrily. "How could you not tell me?!"

"I wasn't sure if you would believe me," Wendy said tearfully.

"It's like you don't even know me," he scoffed as he began to pace. "I would have believed anything you say because you are the one person besides Scott that I trust the most."

"I was scared and I'm still scared. I don't know what's going on with me," she said softly, looking down at her feet.

She felt the bed dip as Stiles returned to his spot beside her. He lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.

"We'll just have to figure this out, like we did with Scott," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I really am," she replied.

"Hey, forget about it," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go play a game."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass," she told him with a grin as they stood up.

"Hah, yeah, right," Stiles scoffed. "I'm so destroying you."

She held out her foot which he promptly tripped over, falling face first onto the floor. He groaned as she laughed, disappearing down the stairs. During the middle of their game, Wendy received a call from her mother who was wondering where Scott was.

"I'm not sure, we haven't really heard from all day either. He's not there with you?" Wendy asked her.

"I'm going to speak with the Argents and when I find Scott, he will be in so much trouble. Don't think you're off the hook either," Melissa said. "Your teachers said that you weren't at school today."

"I'm sorry but I had to go and check on Lydia. I heard about the attack and she wasn't at school today," Wendy explained to her mother.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason but you're still in trouble," Melissa replied and Wendy winced. "We'll talk about this later and tell Stiles I said hi."

She hung up the phone and she sat back down with Stiles to play some more. A moment later she received a text from her mother: Scott's been found. He was with Allison.

"I'm going to kill your friend," Wendy told him, after showing him the text.

"Get in line, because I might just do the same," Stiles said with a shake of his head. "Crazy, hormonal teenagers."

"You're also a crazy, hormonal teenager," she replied.

"Yeah. . . that's true," he said nodding.

They continued playing but a few minutes later she got a call from her mother again. The school had been attacked by a mountain lion.


	13. Episode Six Part One

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while since I updated but I'm working on another story at the moment. I keep getting all these ideas in my head and I'm just like: Shut up, brain, and focus on one thing! But here's chapter 10.**

Chapter Ten

"So explain to me the whole vision thing again?" Stiles asked Wendy.

She sat on his bed, her legs crossed underneath her, while he leaned back in his desk chair. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. What was so hard to comprehend?

"I have been having visions ever since I could remember and they've mostly been about you. I don't know how but I just have them but lately I've been having visions of other things as well," she told him. "I mean, you were there when I had the vision of the mountain lion so whatever powers I have are obviously growing."

"Maybe you're my familiar," Stiles joked.

"I'm not an animal, jackass," she replied, kicking him in the side.

"OW!" Stiles exclaimed. "Ugh, where's Scott when I need him?"

"Wow, you do not listen to anything I say, do you?" Wendy said sardonically. "As his punishment, mom's making him grocery shop. Besides, aren't you not speaking to him?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Stiles said snapping his fingers.

"You've been friends with him as long as you've been my friend, can't you get over this?" Wendy asked.

"He spent all day with Allison instead of focusing on the alpha situation and my dad got hurt because of it," Stiles replied. "I mean, aren't you a little mad at him too?"

"Of course I am!" Wendy exclaimed scoffing. "But he's my brother and nothing's going to change that. Despite the whole blood thing, he's your brother too and nothing's going to change that! Besides, did you forget the fact that he's a teenage boy who's trying to deal with being a werewolf on top of having a whole bunch of hormones!"

"My dad got hurt, Wendy," Stiles said. "He's the only parent that I have left."

"Yes, I understand that but he's not the only person that you have left," Wendy said softly and stood up off the bed. "Listen, I'm going to let you deal with this on your own because obviously you're the only person that can sort this thing out so I'm going home to do homework."

"Wendy. . ." Stiles trailed off.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him, and walked out the door. For some reason her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. What he said couldn't have hurt that much could it? She left the house on her bike and arrived at her house several minutes later. Scott wasn't home yet which was a slight relief and found her mother watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Melissa asked, noticing that her daughter was home. "Did you and Stiles have another fight?"

"Um, yeah, we did," Wendy replied and sat down besides her mother.

"You've been having a lot of those lately, do you want to talk about it?" Melissa asked.

"Not really, can we just snuggle and watch TV?" Wendy asked.

Melissa nodded and pulled her into her arms. Scott came home later that night to find his mother and sister asleep on the couch. Smiling, he threw a blanket over them and went to get some sleep himself.

The next morning, Wendy hadn't really feel like speaking to her brother until he fixed things with Stiles even when he tried to talk to her himself. She caught a ride with Lydia that morning, listening to her talking about clothes the whole way there, and suddenly she regretted her decision. She didn't speak with the boys until history class where Scott revealed that he was going to Derek for help which got a reaction from both of them.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you," Stiles replied.

"You're both idiots," she told them and they gave her looks of exasperation. "What? Am I wrong?"

"What did he say?" Stiles asked with a sigh and Scott told them everything after class. "Wh-what he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

"Yeah."

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it," Scott said.

"He's got a point," Wendy replied and held up a hand before Stiles could say anything. "Humans get angry all the time and they make mistakes when they don't control it like kill people. If they could learn to control that anger, it would save a whole lot of lives. The same goes for Scott."

"There you go: defending Derek again," Stiles said, agitated.

"There you go: letting jealously cloud your judgment," she snapped at him.

"Guys!" Scott exclaimed before Stiles could reply.

"So, how's he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked, focusing on him now.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either," Scott said.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day," Scott replied.

"When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work," Scott replied.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then," Stiles replied.

"What are you going to do, oh mighty one of all werewolf knowledge?" Wendy asked, sarcastically.

"I'm going to teach him myself," Stiles said with a slight smirk.

At lunch, Wendy and Stiles watched as Scott hid behind his World History text book, trying not to let Allison see him.

"I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway," Stiles told him.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked him.

"I think so," Stiles replied.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked and Wendy smiled at Stiles.

"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it," Stiles said and Wendy's smile grew into a full blown, knowing grin. "Shut up, Wendy. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Yeah, you teach me," Scott replied.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda," Stiles told him.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards," Stiles said snickering.

"You're both dorks," Wendy said grinning, her heart swelling at the sight of her two best friends slowly becoming best buds again.

Later, the trio head out to the lacrosse field. Stiles handed Scott one of the heart monitors from the track team. He had figured that learning to control wolfing out was tied to learning to control his heart rate. Stiles paused, waiting for Wendy to say something about it, but she just shrugged and gave him a thumbs up.

"So, like the Incredible Hulk," Scott said.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah," Stiles said.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk," Scott said with a proud smile on his face and Wendy snorted at her brother.

"Hey, there's worse people to be like. Red Skull, for example," Wendy pointed out.

"And you call us dorks," Stiles said shaking his head at her.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't one myself," Wendy said smiling at him and it suddenly hit Stiles just how beautiful her smile was. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Stiles shook his head and focused on helping Scott. Her brother put the monitor on and then Stiles duct taped his arms behind his back. Stiles stepped back, turned on the monitor, and then started throwing lacrosse balls at Scott. Wendy grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down, waving her arms.

"OOh! I want a turn!"

"Milady," Stiles said bowing and handing her the lacrosse stick.

She threw the ball and hit him strait in the stomach. She cheered when she heard her brother groan and high fived Stiles. She gave the stick back to him and pretty soon Scott started to change, breaking the tape, but he didn't change entirely. It lead him to conclude that he shouldn't be with Allison. Wendy gave him a look that said what she was thinking: You idiot.

She watched in Economics with Coach Finstock as Scott tried to get Stiles to take the chair behind him but Allison was too quick, taking that seat instead. It was a total trainwreck as Scott tried to make up excuses to not spend time with her. He was going to her house tonight at 8:30. Way to stick to the status quo, Scott, Wendy thought. She scribbled on a piece of paper and showed it to Stiles who was sitting next to her: **This is not going to last long.** Stiles snorted in agreement.

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading," Coach began. "Greenberg, Lady McCall, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh, - other McCall."

"What?" Scott asked in surprise.

"The reading," the coach repeated.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked and Wendy rolled her eyes, mouthing: 'oh geez.'

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" the coach asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?" Coach Finstock asked sarcastically.

Scott glanced at Wendy and Stiles, knowing full well what sarcasm was. He lived with it on a daily basis. Finstock continued on, telling Scott that he can't keep him on the lacrosse team if he had a D in the class. He then started shouting at him, asking to summarize the previous night's reading, or the one before that, or anything he's ever read in his whole life. Wendy glowered at the coach. She normally liked the man but he was testing her patience by embarrassing her brother like that. Stiles nudged her, showing her that Scott's heart rate was picking up as Finstock was berating him and it got almost high enough to make him shift but then suddenly it stopped. They looked over to see that Allison was holding Scott's hand and they shared a grin with each other.

After class, the three amigos meet up in the hallway where Stiles tells the twins that he figured out that Scott calms down when he thinks about Allison which Wendy then pointed out that it both of them that figured it out. It almost turned into an argument, yet again, had Scott not stopped it.

"It's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her - " Scott started but Stiles interrupted.

"That's not the same," Wendy and Stiles said in unison.

"When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex," Wendy said.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Scott said sheepishly.

"Wait," Stiles said, thinking about what Wendy said. "Do women think about sex as much as men?"

"Well, yeah, maybe even more so," Wendy replied.

"W-wow, really," he said and he started to sputter. "D-do you think about sex with me?"

"Maybe," she said blushing.

"Focus!" Scott said snapping his fingers.

"Alright, look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I-I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor," Stiles said and Wendy grinned, liking that comparison.

"You mean because I love her," Scott stated and Wendy gasped in a melodramatic way.

Wendy squealed and hugged her brother as he realized that he loved Allison.

"That's great. Now, moving on -" Stiles said and Wendy nudged him, glaring.

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her," Scott said with a goofy grin on his face.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time," Stiles said seriously.

"Come on, Stiles, let's bask in this moment. My brother, my twin brother whom I never thought would get a girlfriend, is in love!" Wendy exclaimed and Scott glared at her.

She tucked her arm through Stiles' and laid her head on his shoulder, blinking up at him rapidly. He couldn't help but grin at her. Had she always been this cute?

 **A/N: Also, I'm trying to think of another Commercial Break idea but I'm coming up blank. If you guys have any ideas please feel free to message. As always, please review. Critics are welcome! :)**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I haven't had the feeling to do so or the ideas. Now, I'm in the mood and I might be updating pretty quickly.**

 **But if I don't update then I probably have writer's block or I'm working on my novel. Yes, I'm writing a book. Cross your fingers because I'm going to need some luck my way writing it.**

 **Don't worry, Stiles and Wendy won't be getting together this season. Any suggestions on when they should? I was thinking somewhere around season three.**

 **So, please review because I really value your opinions and I really hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Speaking of Teen Wolf, has anyone seen season 6A? If so, thoughts?**


	15. Commercial Break Four

Commercial Break Four

Every time she looked at a crayon, Wendy remembered the first time she met Stiles Stilinski with a grin gracing her lips. It was the first day of pre-k for the McCall twins and Wendy had stuck to her brother like glue until she had laid eyes on the boy that she had been dreaming about, a boy her mother had told her wasn't real. . . . but there he was. The boy was watching a red-headed girl with a dreamy expression on his face, his coloring book lay abandoned on his desk. Wendy couldn't help but watch what happened next with her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

The girl he was looking at frog marched over to him and the freckled faced boy sat up with a hopeful look thrown in her direction. Wendy couldn't hear what she was saying to him but she could tell it was something mean by the way the smile fell from the boy's face. The red haired girl swiped up his crayons and then pounced to a blond boy sitting by himself. Wendy couldn't take the sad look that graced his cute features so she pulled out her own crayons and walked over to him.

"Do you want to share with me?" Wendy asked nervously.

The scrawny boy brightened up and nodded furiously. He patted the empty chair beside him and she sat down with a grin. She opened the box of crayons, spreading them out in between them.

"Do you have a coloring book?" the boy asked.

"No, I forgots mine," she said. "But my brother has one, he can share with me. He has to cause mommy would make him."

"You have a brother?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah, a twin. Mommy said that means a stork had brought us to her in the mail on the same day," she replied. "Do you have any brothers?"

"No, I only have a mommy and daddy. My dad always tells me that I'm like a lot of kids in one and I drive him crazy like that," he said.

"That sounds mean," Wendy said.

"No, he loves me. He's a cop," the boy said proudly and she gasped.

"No way, so is my dad but he's FBI. I don't know what that means though," Wendy said with a shake of her curly hair.

"My dad says they are just douchier versions of cops but I don't know what that means either," he said with a frown.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked with a giggle.

"M-meeechy - slaw," the boy stuttered as he attempted to pronounce his first name.

"Gots a long name, huh," Wendy said giggling. "Can you say your last name?"

"Stilinski," he said proudly.

Wendy stuck out her tongue out as she thought of a nickname for the boy and a minute later her face lit up as a nickname popped into her head.

"Can I call you Stiles?" she asked.

"Stiles, stiles, Stiles. . . " he said, testing it out, and grinned. "Yeah! I like that. Stiles! My name is Stiles."

"I'm Wendy McCall and the boy overs there is my brother Scott. Scottie!" Wendy exclaimed and waved her brother over.

He shuffled shyly over with his hands stuffed in his pockets and stood by his sister.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Scott, this is Stiles," Wendy introduced. "Let's color with him."

"Okay."

Scott pulled out his coloring book and pulled up a chair next to his sister. He pushed his book closer to her and smiled when she handed him a crayon. From then on they sat together everyday coloring, taking naps, and even begging their parents for slumber parties. It was all thanks to a simple box of crayons with a little bit of help from Lydia Martin and the same box of crayons that started an epic friendship still sat in the bottom of her closet. Every once in a while she would take out the box along with a photo album from that time and smile fondly at them. She was glad that she shared her crayons with Stiles Stilinski.

"Hey Stiles," Wendy said after several moments of coloring.

"Yes?"

"Can I play connect the dots on your face?"

"No."

"Dang it."

"Wendy! Mommy says you're not opposed to say that no more!"


	16. Episode Six Part Two

Chapter Eleven

Wendy was frowning as she followed her brother and the love of her life outside to the parking lot. She wasn't sure about this idea of Stiles, although she was never sure of his ideas, but she was willing to do anything to help her brother.

"What are we doing?" Scott and Wendy asked in unison.

"You'll see, hold on," Stiles told the twins and then turned to Scott. "Stand right there. Do you have your keys? (Scott held them up) Perfect. Hold them up like so. Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at that game. Got it?"

"Okay," Scott replied.

"Just - keep holding it right there," Stiles said and proceeded to scratch the side of some dude's truck. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?"

The owner of the truck had come out, furious, and turned on Scott who had still been holding up his keys. Wendy watched through her fingers as the owner started beating her brother up with the help of his friends. She turned to Stiles and glared at him.

"As per usual, your ideas are getting Scott into trouble," Wendy hissed at him.

Stiles nudged her and she turned back to her brother to see that he had managed to control himself.

"You were saying?" Stiles asked her with a cocky grin and she hated herself for loving that grin so much.

The fight was soon broken up, however, by Mr. Harris and gave all three of them detention. Wendy turned to Stiles with a furious glare. Never once had she been given detention until this very moment and she wondered, to herself, what the hell she saw in that scrawny trouble making boy.

"YOU were saying?" she snapped at him and he flinched as they followed Harris inside.

"Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired," Scott spoke up.

"Yes, me too, I have this new job at the local library and I would hate to be late for my first day," Wendy finished as politely as she could.

"I really don't care, McCalls," Mr. Harris replied without looking up.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you got the job," Scott said turning to his sister.

"Well, I really didn't have time to tell you with everything that's going with you," she said, looking down at her fingernails.

"I always have time for you, you're my baby sister," he told her.

"You're only older by five minutes," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't even know you were looking for a job," Stiles spoke up.

"I do have other things to do than spend my time with you, Stilinski," she said jokingly.

"You're always so mean to me," Stiles said pouting and she replied with poking her tongue out at him.

Before Stiles could even retaliate, Scott spoke up and asked him beaten up to help him how to control the wolf.

"You knew I would heal?" he had asked.

"Yep."

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yep. "

"But partially to punish me," Scott said.

"Yeah, well, that one's obvious," Stiles and Wendy said the last part in unison.

"You know you and Stiles do the twin speak more than I do. You'd think he was your twin and not the other way around," Scott said, pretending to be hurt.

"I do kind of look like her," Stiles said with a curious expression on his face.

"You mean that you look like a girl," Wendy said.

"Ooooh, burn," Scott said and the three of them burst into laughter.

"Does this mean that you're no longer angry with Scott, Stiles?" Wendy said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something," Stiles replied, getting serious and Scott agreed.

"My boys!" Wendy exclaimed as she threw her arms around the two, fake sobbing.

"All right! The three of you, out of here!" Mr. Harris exclaimed.

They high fived each other as they exited detention and Wendy flounced ahead of them, a spring in her step. It was the first time in a while that she didn't feel like the weight of the world was crashing around her. As long as she had her boys at her side, she would do great.

"We are so not her boys," Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"We kind of are," Scott said, slapping his shoulder rather hard and Stiles groaned.

They made it out of the school and Wendy turned to Scott.

"Hey, you don't mind if Stiles gives me a ride to the library, do you?" Wendy asked her brother.

"No, not at all," Scott said and wiggled her brows at the two. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

As she walked to the Jeep, she flipped him the bird and she heard him laughing as she closed the door. Stiles smiled at her as he turned the key in the ignition and as the jeep roared to life, she felt her heart skip a beat. They drove in silence and every once in a while they would shoot each other a glance. The car ride went by faster than they thought it would and pretty soon Stiles arrived in front of the library. She grabbed her bag and was about to head inside but she stopped. She walked back over to the jeep with her heart pounding in her chest.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she leaned her face closer towards his.

"It was n-n-no problem," Stiles stuttered as he glanced down at her lips.

As their lips were about to meet, a voice popped into her head began screaming at her telling her to stop. Why? Wasn't this what she wanted? Hasn't she always wanted this to happen and didn't Stiles look willing? So, why was she hesitating? Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. What about Lydia? Didn't she get angry last time when he kissed her and he still had feelings for the strawberry blond? Wendy stopped and pulled away. Without another thought she walked into the library and as the door began to close, she could still the sound of the jeeps engine purring from outside. She didn't look back.

It was an hour later that Stiles returned, his tires screeching loudly causing Wendy to run outside. Stiles was on the steps of the library, breathing heavily. Wendy's eyes were wide when she saw the look of concern on his face and the same look echoed on her brother's, who had thrown himself into the backseat. Without a thought she climbed into the passenger's side seat. Scott filled her in on what was going on. Derek had taken Scott's boss, Deaton, thinking that he was the Alpha. They soon arrived at the school.

"This a terrible idea," Stiles said as they got out of the jeep.

"Yeah, I know," Scott replied.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away," Stiles and Wendy couldn't help but snort in agreement.

Stiles had pulled a pair of bolt cutters out of the jeep as Derek pulled up with Deaton bound in the back seat. Wendy went to follow the boys into the school but Scott stopped her.

"I think you should stay here and make sure that Derek doesn't do anything to Deaton," Scott told his sister.

"Oh, yeah? What am I going to do to stop him? Vision him to death?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

"Can you please just do it? Ok, I'll owe you a favor," Scott told her.

"Alright, but if he kills me I'm haunting both your asses and I'm completely serious this time," she replied with her fiercest glare.

The boys nodded and was about to head off to the school when Derek stopped them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the elder werewolf asked.

"You said I was linked with the alpha, I'm going to see if you're right," the puppy replied.

"Okay, one question," Stiles said to his best friend. "What are you going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know."

"And what are you going to do if he does show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"Good plan," Stiles and Wendy said in unison.

Wendy shook her head as she watched her brother and best friend walk back to the school as she went to stand next to Derek.

"I can't believe I'm related to that guy," Wendy said with a shake of her head and she was surprised to hear Derek snort from beside her.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were Stiles' twin and I was surprised to find that you were related to Scott," Derek told her.

"I think, and please don't eat me, but I think that's more than I ever heard you say," Wendy replied and he gave her a look that scared her to her very bones.

She stayed quiet after that. The silence was soon broken by the sound of Scott caterwauling in the PA system. She couldn't believe the idiots that were her brother and Stiles. By the sound of it, Derek couldn't believe it either. Another minute later, Scott howled again but this time it was for real. The how rattled the doors on the school. Her and Derek were both glaring at the two boys as they came out of the school.

"I'm going to kill you both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek said furiously.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was AWESOME!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You're both morons," Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles replied.

"You must have a death wish," she said and then whispered under her breath. "I can't believe this is the guy I'm going to marry."

"What did you do with my boss?" Scott asked. "Wendy, you were supposed to be watching him."

"What? I didn't do anything," Derek replied as he turned around to see the door opened.

A second later, the alpha stabbed his claws through Derek's back and lifted him off the ground. Wendy let out a scream as Derek coughed up blood and stared, frozen in fear. Scott and Stiles grabbed each of her hands as they ran back towards the school. The Alpha threw Derek against the school building and left him for dead. The trio pulled the school doors shut with no way to lock them. Wendy stared out the window, still slightly in shock. Derek was dead and the alpha was ready to kill them. It couldn't possibly get any worse.


	17. Episode Seven Part One

Chapter Twelve

Wendy huddled with Scott and Stiles as they hid from the alpha inside the school. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared through the small windows attached to the door. She could faintly hear Scott yelling at Stiles to find a way to lock the metal doors but all she could think about was the hand going through Derek's chest and the blood spluttering from his mouth. She snapped out of it when she saw Stiles running out to get the pair of bolt cutters that he had left outside.

"Stiles!" Wendy exclaimed and she felt her heart jump into her throat as she turned to her brother. "Why did you let him go out there?"

"Oh, where were you when he decided to go out there?" Scott asked her.

As she was about to say something else, she saw the alpha coming around the back of Stiles' jeep. Her eyes went wide as she watched Stiles run back inside, jamming the bolt cutters into the door mechanism. The alpha was suddenly gone and the trio backed quickly away from the door. Wendy turned to her best friend and hit him in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Stiles asked rubbing his chest.

"Don't you ever scare me like that EVER again or I'm going to be the one that kills you," Wendy said and she stuffed her trembling hands into her pockets.

Before Stiles could say something, the alpha let out a loud howl and they took off into the school, looking for a better place to hide. They ran into the first empty room and started to block a classroom door with a desk but then Stiles pointed out that a door wasn't going to keep it away. They stopped what they were doing and turned to Stiles.

"It's your boss," Stiles said suddenly.

"What?" Scott and Wendy asked in twin speak.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss," Stiles told him.

"No," Scott said shaking his head.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles said.

"That can't be," he replied.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, Stiles, I might have to agree with Scott here. I mean, what if the alpha wants us to think that it's Deaton?" Wendy asked.

"He killed Derek, the guy who happened to be torturing him earlier," Stiles said to both her and Scott.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead," Scott said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next," Stiles said.

"I actually have to agree with Stiles on this one," she said moving next to him.

"Okay, just - what do we do?" he asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" he asked.

"That plan sounds foolproof," Wendy said sarcastically.

"I thought so," Stiles said with a nod.

They went to try the windows but they wouldn't open because of the school was climate controlled. Besides, breaking one would have attracted the alpha's attention. Scott's only other plan was running really fast, until he noticed that the hood of the jeep was smashed in. As they tried to figure out what that meant, the battery from the Jeep came flying through the windows. Wendy clutched onto Stiles, her heart hammering away in her chest, and she felt herself calm down when Stiles slipped his hand into hers.

"We have to move," Stiles said to the others.

"He could be right outside," Scott said.

"He IS right outside," Stiles replied.

"Just let me take a look," her brother said.

The coast was clear so they crept back out into the hallway. Stiles suggested they find a room with fewer windows so Scott suggested the boys locker room. Scott then told Stiles to call his dad, thinking that a parking lot full of cop cars would scare the alpha off.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked.

"He has a point. The alpha can turn into a freaking wolf, I'm pretty sure bullets won't stop him," Wendy said.

"Then we - we have to - we have to find a way out and just run for it," Scott replied.

"Or, or - and here's a thought - we could play opossum because if we pretend we're dead, maybe he'll go away," Wendy said hopefully.

"That - that is a horrible, just a horrible idea," Stiles replied. "And that's coming from me. Anyway, there's nothing near the school for at least a mile so the whole running idea is horrible too."

"What about Derek's keys?" Scott asked.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car," Stiles replied.

"And him," the twins said.

"Fine, whatever," Stiles said.

They were about to head back out when Scott pulled Stiles to a stop because he heard something. Still clutching onto Stiles' hand, Wendy went and hid in the lockers with the boys. Even though there were plenty of other lockers to hide in, she quickly jumped into the same locker as Stiles. She hid her face in Stiles' chest as she tried to quiet her breathing, her eyes shutting tight with fear. She was trembling pretty badly until Stiles laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she was calm until she screamed as the door was suddenly opened, nearly giving the janitor a heart attack.

"Son of a bitch!" the janitor exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Stiles and Wendy hissed at him.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, get out," the janitor told him.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now," the man said furiously.

"Listen!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles finished.

"Just shut up and go!" the Janitor yelled.

Just as he was throwing them out of the locker room, he was grabbed by the alpha. Wendy screamed as her brother tried to go back in to help him but Stiles grabbed him and forced him to run instead. They ran for a set of doors at the end of the hallway. They tried to bust through but there was a dumpster on the other side holding the doors closed.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school," Stiles said dramatically.

"We're not going to die," Scott and Wendy told him.

"Not if I can help it," Wendy muttered under her breath as she remembered the vision.

She had been scared since the moment she had that vision and she wasn't about to let that come true. She would do anything to save Stiles and as she gazed at him with hope in her eyes, she suddenly felt braver. She kept pushing on the door along with Scott and Stiles until her brother made them stop. She gave him a quizzical look, wondering why he didn't just use his super strength to open the door.

"God, what is he doing?" Stiles asked before she could open her mouth to speak. "What does he want?"

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack," Scott replied.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful," Stiles groaned.

"Not too surprising, actually. Wolves are known for working better in packs. Well, any canines really," Wendy muttered, thinking back on a book she recently read.

"Now's not a time for you to be spouting facts, Wendy," Stiles replied and she pouted.

They stopped and spotted the alpha on the roof of the school through the hallway windows. It leapt down after them and once again they were running for their lives. Wendy wasn't sure her short legs could make it much longer. They turned into the stair well and flew down the steps to the first floor. Scott, Stiles, and Wendy ran into a basement full of old lockers, with the alpha close on their tails. It doesn't quite seem to know where they are, and Scott motioned for the other two to run.

Stiles decided that they needed to do more than just run. They spotted a lockable room, and he decided that they're going to try to trap the alpha. He pulled out his keys and tossed them into the room. When the alpha went for it, he slammed the door shut, and they tried to block it with a desk. It seemed to have worked, and the boys smiled at their cleverness. As per usual Wendy had her doubts about this plan and she was right to when Stiles began teasing it.

"Stiles, I don't think that's a good idea. Actually, I know that's not a good idea," Wendy told him.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you," the scrawny boy taunted the growling wolf.

"Will you shut up!" Scott hissed at him.

"I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, cause you're in there, and we're out there. You're not going any - " he was interrupted by the alpha ripping through the ceiling and escaping so they took off again.

As they were running, a vision hit Wendy like a load of bricks and she clutched her head in pain. Stiles and Scott turned to her with wide eyes.

"What? What did you see?" Scott whispered.

"Jackson, Lydia, and Allison are here. They're at the school," Wendy whispered back at him.

"You saw them?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"I think, I think my powers are growing," she whispered to herself.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asked.

"What?" Stiles and Wendy asked.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone," Scott said. "You were right, Wendy."

Scott used Wendy's phone to call Allison, asking her where she was. She told him where she was and he told her to go to the lobby where they met up with the other girl.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Because you asked me too," She replied.

"I asked you too?" Scott asked in confusion and he shared a look with his twin sister.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked fearfully.

"Because I didn't," Scott replied.


End file.
